Super Extreme Ninja Eight!
by Jammy8694
Summary: When the eight male genin from Konoha get elcetrocuted in a lame ass mission they later discover they have brand new super powers! With their new 'gifts' they decided to make village life a little more fun. To bad no one told the girls about this...
1. Electric

**Hello my little fanficers! As you might've guessed this is a story I decided to make today because I was bored:)  
Hope you like it:) This is just the intro though so no immediate judging please. Nice reviews are appreciated:)  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

It was just another rainy day in Konoha. The streets were deserted only to be filled with people who had no other option but to be outside, whilst everyone else was warm and dry inside their safe homes, playing games and keeping themselves occupied until the rain passed.

But it had been raining steadily for three days, and people of Konoha had grown tired of the wasteful weather outside, particularly the ninja, who had to work in the foul conditions, and watched how the civilians stayed inside all cozy and warm, whilst they were breaking their backs to rebuild the city from the Sound-Sand attack that had happened only a month before.

And of those very ninja who were bickering and complaining the most were the genins. They had been reduced to working in the mud, forced to waste their time on stupid D ranked missions, and were all tired out completely. As the rain began to stop slowly, leaving only small drizzles, the eight male genin comrades were all huddled together, taking a small break from their laborious and tiring mission.

To clean and clear out the male bath houses.

Naruto, whose blond hair had been soaked and his hands red from the cleaning, sighed glumly at the very last bath house that needed to be properly clean. Shikamaru stepped forward and gave them all a dull look.

"Let's get a move on." he said to them all trying to motivate the rest of his friends, "This is the last one, the sooner we finish the sooner we can go home."

The eight genins walked along the bath house being cautious not to fall into the water. Sasuke and Neji, the two people from the higher classed bloodlines, gave a disgusted look at the fact that they were forced to go so low as to be cleaning a bath house. Lee on the other hand was the only person there who could keep a smile on his face…but that was Lee for you…he always had a smile on his face.

Choji was munching on some crisps and Kiba kept scolding at him because he kept spreading crumbs all over the floor of the bath house. Shino, being his mysterious self, didn't seem to complain about the mission…in fact he didn't say much at all…

Naruto and Sasuke both had a theory that Shino was actually a puppet being controlled by a giant bug beetle in disguise…if they had known that Shino and Kiba had a theory that they were both being fingered up the ass by Kakashi because they had seen him perversely poke the two of them, making them jump up howling…and boy did they howl.

And as for Shikamaru, well the Nara was just watching the giant grey clouds roughly sway along the sky. A random shiver passed through his spine as he felt it rain harder. He sighed; this mission would never get finished.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled at under the sudden down pour of rain, "We're never gonna get any work done like this we should head inside!"

Shikamaru nodded, "You're right." He said loudly trying to get his voice heard. It was raining heavily again.

The boys carefully made their way into the changing rooms.

Well, that was all but Sasuke Uchiha. He had decided to stay behind and finish that one spot he was doing. He didn't pass unnoticed and Naruto had stopped coming in and turned to his Uchiha friend.

"Sasuke you're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here!" Naruto yelled. The Uchiha gave a grunt.

"I'll be fine dope," he said to him, "Just leave me alone."

Naruto tried to drag him inside when suddenly the Uchiha had lost his footing. He and the blond had fallen into the bath house and the storm suddenly became worse. The others had turned and watched them hesitantly, unsure on whether to help them or laugh at them. The answer came when an unexpected bolt of lightning had hit the outside of the terrace surrounding the pool.

Neji and Lee both got in the pool stupidly forgetting that it wasn't very deep and that the two rookies would've been able to get out of the water themselves. The rest of the genins were busy trying to fasten a rope to them…again forgetting that this wasn't a rescue from Baywatch and that this was just four boys walking out of a bathing pool.

Choji had slipped in dragging Kiba and Shikamaru with him. Shino had begun to help Kiba out when a bolt had hit the floor only a few centimeters behind him, the shock causing him to drop the rope and fall in.

In a split second another bolt had hit the pool.

The eight boys felt the shock quickly…their heads racing and spinning on the threads of their last thoughts.

Sasuke who was giving every single person in the pool a death glare had repeated several times in his head, "I wish I wasn't seen!"

His teammate was thinking of something completely different as the pain of the electrocution had pulsed through his veins, "Damn the fact that I bruise so easily, this will take weeks to recover!"

Shino had his eyes fixated on the rope cursing to himself for the fact that he couldn't reach it and that it couldn't come to him.

Kiba, who actually was the closest from the bolt, had wished that he was back home in his warm dry bed, away from the pain.

Neji had wished he knew what everyone was about to do before rushing in like that. Whilst Lee had wished he could've done something to help everyone quickly.

Choji wished he could just sink straight throw under the pool so he couldn't feel the pain of the electrocution.

Shikamaru had the most peaceful thought. He wished that he could've given that stupid storm cloud up in the sky a right kick in the ass and tell it to fuck off. Then none of this would've happened, and none of them would've been in the process of becoming a human flambé.

If it wasn't for the girl genin's next door who had pulled them out right after the shock. They all would've died in the pool. It was a good thing they did too, other wise who knows what could've happened.

* * *

**Yes I know it was short...but like I said only the introduction:)  
The plot will unfold though I promise:) This story's purpose is to make you smile:)  
I know this is only the first chapter but the sooner someone reviews the sooner I'll upload:)  
So do a girl a favour and review like you've never done before:DD**


	2. White Undies with Hearts and Nice Butts

**As one may guess from the title of the chapter this chapter is completely random:)  
Remember story is designed to make you smile:)  
Please review!!!!!**

* * *

All eight boys had spent he next two days at Kohona General Hospital being repeatedly laughed at by the kuniochi in their teams because they were so stupid as to themselves electrocuted in the middle of a bathing pool. Most of their sensei were embarrassed about the thought that they were all so careless…well all except for Kakashi, who found it so amusing that he almost wet himself, and Gai, who had given several 'youthful' sobs about the fact that his boys were, and quote, 'dying youthfully in a hospital after learning to respect the laws of nature.'

Even Lee thought Gai sensei was insane when he had said that, and as for Neji…well every time Gai sensei would come he would pretend to be asleep. He slept a lot for a lot of the time.

Despite having a near-death-experience, the boys all thought that Konoha was ironically sunny again, and had apparently had been this sunny right after the lighting bolt had hit the pool. They all felt fine, despite the fact that they were fried in a pool a few days earlier and actually thought that the time in the hospital was the perfect excuse to have some well earned and deserved TLC.

Well, that was until the next day, when they all woke up knowing that they would have to go and train and on those stupid lame missions again. They had somehow lost their ninja spark from all this boring work! There was nothing fun to do in the village anymore! So it was no surprise that none of the guys wanted to actually get out of bed.

* * *

Shikamaru was especially peeved that he had woken up a good hour and a half early than he was supposed to. His mother had made him breakfast, and she was complaining, again, at the fact that he was so lazy to do anything. _And yet,_ Shikamaru thought halfway into his toast,_ he seemed to be the only one who actually got some work done…how troubling._ He had left the house hastily, because he knew, that his mother had probably forgotten to lecture him about something irrelevant and troubling, and that was the last thing he needed today.

So he decided to calm himself down and went to his favorite abandon plain in the village and lay down to watch the morning clouds float carelessly across the sky. His minded drifted off into his sacred haven…his Shikamaru happy place.

_I wish I was a cloud,_ the pineapple haired boy thought, _just an average everyday normal cloud. Just floating across the sky. Yeah, how awesome would that be, no Ino screaming like a garbage dispenser every time Sasuke did something. No stupid Naruto who, if it were possible, would most likely lose his own head and not notice. No emo Sasuke, who randomly needs to constantly remind everyone that his folks died…yeah, so did Naruto's, you don't see him complaining like a whiney little three year old girl. No parents to tell you how disappointed they are of you. No sensei to tell you to train. No missions, and even if I wanted a mission, no lame as fuck mission like scrubbing a bloody bath house._

_Yes,_ Shikamaru thought happily, _I wish I was a cloud. I swear I was meant to be a cloud. The sky looks so close now like it's calling me to it. It wants me there! How troublesome this is!_

He let out a small annoyed lazy grunt and decided that if he spent another minute cloud watching he might just not have the will to actually do some of his lame ass training. He stood up gave, a little stretch, turned, and-

BAM!

Hit the bark of a trunk of a tree and landed on a branch. Shikamaru held his balance and then looked down…

_Holy Mother of pie!_ Shikamaru thought feeling slightly nauseas, _When in hell's name did I decided to climb this tree all the way to the top!?_ He looked down and saw the mark left from his him laying on the ground…it looked fresh.

_Could I have been moved?_ He thought trying to remember feeling anything touching him when he was in his happy place…no he would've seen them his eyes were open. Shikamaru took a breath. There was only one logical explanation; he must've gotten up the tree by himself, why? He had no immediate clue.

He jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground in a comfortable squatting position.

Or so he thought. Shikamaru looked at the grass below him…it didn't look marked. In fact, it didn't look touched at all. He saw his shadow but not his…feet?

_Wait!? _He thought to himself in a slightly adrenalin fueled panic, _Where's my feet?_ He looked down and could see them but they weren't touching the ground! Shikamaru stood up from his squatting position and jumped up and down. He was an inch above the ground! He stomped, he ran, he jumped, but he couldn't get his feet on the ground!

He looked over at a near by cliff at the end of the plain and smirked. _This should do it._ He thought to himself. He ran off the edge of the cliff.

For a split second Shikamaru looked at the view he got from just being a few inches off the base of the cliff and realized something extraordinary. He was standing at midair…flying to be exact.

The feeling left and Shikamaru soon found himself hanging on an exposed tree root. He might've been able to levitate…but gravity had taken over and he was now hanging off a cliff.

An old sheep farmer watching the scene laughed and turned to his sheep.

"Aye, looky here Bessie," the man said gruffly, "another suicidal rain dancer again. Selfish lot, and to think it was raining plenty for them too."

The sheep bleated and turned, rolling it's eyes at the crazy old farmer, and continued to graze on the grass.

* * *

Choji had woken up feeling hungry…again. His parents were off in missions and no one was cooking anything or waking him up for breakfast anymore, so it wasn't a surprise when Choji realized that he was late and was running into the kitchen to grab a packet of his favorite crisps. He had grabbed his gear and breakfast hastily, knowing that Shikamaru was probably waiting for him outside. He slipped on a banana skin and fell head first into the door.

Choji knew the painful thud was coming…but it never came. He opened his eyes coming to the conclusion that the door was already opened to find Shikamaru staring at him looking slightly dumbstruck. Choji sighed,_ probably going to ask why I had a packet of crisps this morning and not breakfast this morning,_ Choji thought glumly,_ Here comes the lecture._

Choji tried to stand up. He couldn't. He tried again. No.

Shikamaru walked up to his pudgy friend in total shock. He bent down.

"Choji." He said slowly and quietly, "Turn around."

Choji frowned, "Ok Shikamaru I'll go make myself a proper bre-"

_What the fuck?_ Choji's eyes widened. His body was halfway through the door…as in the solid door. Choji let out a little shout.

"How!?" he managed to say, "What?!"

Shikamaru looked at the funny figure in deep fascination. If anyone walked by they might've scream, laughed, or applauded the two on some messed up magic act. Choji was in a door!?!?

"Ok," Shikamaru said to his friend trying to help him stay calm, "We're going to pull you out in three seconds."

A half terrified half hungry Choji nodded hastily, "One."

"Two." Shikamaru said.

"Three."

Choji flew out of the door and almost hit a tree when Shikamaru managed to stop him from getting another concussion. _Wait?_ Choji thought to himself. He looked at Shikamaru in awe. Shikamaru grinned and nodded to his friend's subconscious question.

"But how?" Choji asked him his friend holing him tightly from falling in midair. Shikamaru shrugged.

"That's exactly the same thing I was gonna ask you." He answered flying back down and dropping his friend lightly on the ground. Choji stood up.

"Shikamaru…" he said slowly steadying himself, "You can fly and I can…"

Shikamaru nodded, "Go through solid objects?" Shikamaru finished, "Yeah, I know, but how?"

Choji thought, "I have no idea." He said, "You don't think the electrocution had something to do with this?"

Shikamaru stopped and went into deep thought, "Then why is this only happening to us then?" he asked. Choji smiled.

"Maybe because none of the other's have realized it yet." Choji said smirking, "Maybe they don't know they have any…you know…"

"Don't say it just yet." Shikamaru told him, "It could just be you and me. We need to find the others."

Choji nodded. He began to go forward when Shikamaru stopped him. He frowned.

"What?" he asked him. Shikamaru handed him something.

"You're pants," he said, "I think they didn't exactly go through the door with you."

Choji went bright red and looked down to find out that his white boxers with red hearts were being exposed to the whole world. He gave an embarrassed laugh got his pants, put them on, and walked next to his friend his blush still visible on his face.

Shikamaru smiled. _Who knew we wore the same type of underwear._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was walking to the old bridge where he and he rest of team seven would meet. He grumbled when he saw Sakura and Naruto being all happy and cheery. _Stupid dopes_, he thought as he walked up to them and prepared himself for Sakura's fan girl attention.

"Sasuke!" she practically screamed. Sasuke sighed as he felt her arms get thrown around him, accidentally elbowing him in the face. He held his breath.

_Go to your happy place,_ he told himself, _happy place! Happy place! Happy place!_

"Sakura," Naruto said silently enjoying Sasuke's suffering, "Sasuke couldn't shut up about how much he wanted you to see him after he got out of the hospital. It actually got annoying!"

Sasuke shot the blond a death glare._ He is so dead that his ghost wont be able to set foot in the darkness let alone the light._

Sakura, on command, gave another shrill fan girl shriek. Sasuke felt his ear drum pop.

"Seriously Sasuke?" she asked him her tight on him even greater than before, "Oh Sasuke I knew you cared!"

"Get off me Sakura!" he said to the pink-haired kunoichi. She got off him and smiled.

"You must've known who had saved you from drowning at the bathing pool," she said cheerfully, "Who told you that I gave you intense mouth-to-mouth resuscitation for six minutes straight? Was it Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto was on the floor crying with laughter. Sasuke had blushed so deeply that he was the colour of a ripened tomato. _NO!!!!_ He thought _I KISSED SAKURA! NOT POSSIBLE! WHY! OH GOD! WHY!_

Then Sakura let out another shriek. Naruto looked up and almost wet himself, causing an enormous puddle of tears. Sasuke frowned.

_What now? _He thought to himself,_ Why is Sakura screaming again?_

She took out a camera and started taking several snap shots. Naruto was dead on the floor crying out with laughter, practically taking roflmao (rolling on the floor laughing my ass off), to a whole new level.

Sasuke looked down. He suddenly grew redder. _Where the fuck did my clothes go! _He screamed in his head too shocked to move, _I standing here half naked!_

And he was, standing there with nothing but his white boxers with little red hearts on.

Sakura had gotten so excited that she ran off to tell Ino about her new photos. Sasuke couldn't move from the embarrassment. He felt his clothes on him, he knew they were on him, yet, they weren't there!

Naruto wasn't making the situation any better. Sasuke jumped on the boy grabbed his kunai knife and decided that it was time to kill the stupid blond. Naruto throw him off and stood up smirking.

"Do you want me to give you my jacket?" he said evilly, "Don't want you getting cold."

Sasuke threw the kunai at his teammate. It didn't miss…but…it bounced back off…bent. Sasuke frowned. _That wasn't supposed to happen_, he thought. He then looked at Naruto who was staring at him in horror.

"What?" he asked the blond sounding both peeved and slightly concerned.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto said slowly, "Don't freak out…but you're a floating head."

Sasuke's frown deepened, "What do you mean I'm a floating- OH MY GOD!"

Sasuke literally was a floating head. _How in fuck's name is this happening. Where did my body go!?!?!?_ He screamed inside, yet again too shocked for words. Naruto walked up to him.

"How?" he asked his friend in concern, "How is this possible?"

Sasuke looked down as well. He could feel his body…he could feel his clothes…but he couldn't see anything.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke frowned and hit him.

"I'm standing right here you don't have to yell!" he said tensely to the blond. Naruto's shocked face grew even more surprised.

"No! You're not! You're gone!" he yelled at nothing in particular, "How are you doing this? Is this some kind of fucked up jutsu?"

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water…Naruto was there…but he wasn't.

He was…invisible.

He picked up the strangely bent kunai. This was made from the best quality steel in the country…how did it get bent? He suddenly reappeared, clothed and all, in the reflection and Naruto, who looked like he had just seen a ghost, just stared at his friend.

"Sasuke?" he asked quietly, "What happened to you?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto grabbed his hand and a kunai and stabbed the boy. The kunai bent leaving the two genin bewildered and amazed.

"What ever happened to me," Sasuke told him, "happened to you too. This is steel and iron Naruto, it doesn't bend."

Naruto looked at his arm in a slight horror slight curiosity. He grabbed his largest shuriken and hit it against his leg. The shuriken broke in half.

He looked at Sasuke, "What happened to us?" he asked Sasuke. Before Sasuke could answer, Shikamaru answered for him.

"The same thing that happened to us too."

* * *

Kiba dodged Shino's kunai. He and Akamaru gave him a kick. Shino threw his last kunai. Kiba caught it. Kiba threw it, his aim perfect.

Shino hit a tree he couldn't dodge. The knife stopped in midair. Shino and Kiba looked at it.

_What the fuck?_ Kiba thought as the he saw the kunai float by Shino's head._ Is he doing that?_

Shino stared at the floating weapon in awe. He knew he was doing it…but he didn't know how. It dropped in his hands. Kiba, who was a safe distance away, looked curiously at the weapon.

_Interesting._ Shino thought as he caused the kunai to levitate again. _And I'm not using chakra either…but how?_

He suddenly looked over at Kiba and smirked. _Let the fun begin._

The kunai began to chase Kiba endlessly and effortlessly around the training grounds. Kiba swore under his breath; hold Akamaru tightly so he wouldn't get hurt.

"How the fuck are you doing this Shino?!" he yelled at his friend who was rather enjoying himself to no end.

"I don't know," Shino said sounding amused, "But it's fun."

The kunai suddenly darted at Kiba and then a loud popping sound happened. Shino felt his jaw drop lower than the ground. Kiba had disappeared.

_Where did he go?_ He asked himself looking at the spot that Kiba was that was now barren.

Kiba kept his eyes closed. His immediate thought was that he was wet. His second thought was that he suddenly felt slightly car sick. He heard a scream.

Kiba opened his eyes and felt a fist punch him across the face. He opened his eyes and yelled as he saw a naked Ino covering herself up with her shower curtain, her shower still on. Ino suddenly started screaming for her father to come.

_Shit! _Kiba thought getting out of the tub;_ I need to get out of-_

Another loud pop happened and Kiba was back in the training grounds, soaking wet, and nose bleeding. Shino looked at him.

"Where did you go?" he asked him sarcastically, "The Ocean?"

Kiba stood up and wiped the blood off his nose. He turned to his friend.

"What did we just do?" he asked Shino sounding terrified, "One minute I'm running from a flying kunai knife, the next I'm sitting in a bathtub watching Ino soap herself!"

Shino shrugged, "I have no idea what just happened." He confessed. He then turned to the four other genin behind him.

Kiba looked at them too.

"And neither do they." Shino finished.

* * *

Lee couldn't understand what was wrong with Gai sensei. He had repeatedly done what he was told but his sensei didn't seem to believe him.

"Lee stop playing around," he scold, "Now start running 400 laps!"

Lee sighed and ran the 400 laps easily, but when he came back, Gai sensei still hadn't believed that he had. So he did it again. And again. And again. And again.

Neji frowned. _Lee wouldn't lie about doing laps_, he thought,_ then why is he saying that he already has done them._

Neji activated his byakugan and then gave a gulp. He just managed to see Lee's chakra move in an almost unimaginable speed. He looked at Lee in amassment, he had done 400 laps, and easily too, he didn't even look tired.

_Why is he moving so quickly?_ Neji thought, _Is this another special gate?_

"Lee!" Gai sensei whined, "Ok, fine you win, you're probably too tired from the electrocution. You and Neji can have a rest. Ten Ten, you and I are going to have special training today.

"_FUCK!"_

Neji turned to Ten Ten in shock. The girl never swore out loud before. She then looked at him with a frown.

"_What?"_ her lips weren't moving,_ "Oh God! There's something on my face!"_

Neji looked like he had seen a ghost, "There's nothing on your face."

Ten Ten blushed, "Um…ok" she said her lips moving, "Thanks."

"_And that's another failed attempt for Ten Ten to flirt with Neji."_

That time it was Lee's voice. Neji turned.

"What did you say Lee?" Neji said sounding slightly peeved at the comment. Lee looked at him.

"I didn't say anything." Lee said to him, _But you sure didn't say anything relevant to her either._

Neji frowned, "I just said that there was nothing on her face!" he yelled. Lee looked at him in horror. _How did he know I was thinking that?_

Neji froze…thinking that. Wait…Lee was thinking that. He wasn't saying anything. How could her hear him then?

"_Neji's got a sweet ass." _Ten Ten said…or thought.

Neji grew red. He gulped and took a breath, "Um…Ten Ten didn't Gai want to train with you."

"_Fuck." _Ten Ten thought, _"Better head off. Neji really does have a nice ass."_

Neji went redder.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked him. Neji frowned.

"Lee why are you incredibly fast?" Neji asked him trying to calm himself down. Lee frowned this time.

"_Why are you incredibly annoying?"_ he thought, "I'm not that fast."

Neji became a bit more peeved, "Oh yeah well, you were so fast we didn't even see you move."

"_What impossible!" _Lee thought, "You're lying."

"Not impossible." He answered back, "Not lying. I want you to get me an ice cream, go to my house and get me a pillow, go to a farm and get me a chicken, and I bet you the ice cream wouldn't have melted."

Lee took in a breath, "Fine." One split second he was holding nothing the next he was holding everything Neji asked for.

"_The ice cream hasn't melted…" _Lee thought, _"But how?"_

"I don't know." Neji answered. Lee looked at him in curiosity and confusion.

"_How does he know what I'm thinking…?" _Lee then gave a smirk, _"You're a fat transvestite."_

"You're an ugly cow but you don't see me thinking it!" Neji yelled. Lee's eyes widened.

"How are we doing this!" they said simultaneously.

"We all got hit by lightning when we were in the pool." Shikamaru said. The two genin looked at the six other people there, "Something messed up has happened to all of us."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this:)))  
Remeber the sooner you review the sooner I'll upload another chapter:DDD  
So did a girl a favour and review my pretties review!!!  
xoxo  
****_Jammy8694_**


	3. Because Freaks Just Wanna Have Fun

**Hello again my little fanficers!!!  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story so far you people are AWSOME!!!!  
This chapter is pretty short, it's important though and needed to be put in so I decided to put it in now.  
It's vital for the chpaters to come!!!!  
Hope you like it!!!  
xoxo  
Jammy8694**

* * *

The eight boys had found an old abandoned shack which was next to Shikamaru's cloud watching plain. They had all told their sensei that important matters had come up and they needed the day off to fix them, and they had believed them…or actually thought that they could have another day off to recover.

They all sat on the floor of the empty old abandoned shack, which was pretty big for a shack, with a dirt hammock by the window, a small kitchen unused kitchen by the side, and at the end a dust old toilet and shower. Naruto who had looked around thought it would look pretty nice if it was cleaned up a bit and had a new slap of paint on the walls, perhaps a cleaner hammock?

The blond had turned to his comrades in confusion. Neji looked severally disturbed, staring at everyone in a strange horror, whilst Sasuke was randomly turning invisible again, and Choji had managed to accidently get his body half way through the floor. Shikamaru was floating a little, Kiba kept going from being next to Shino to be next to Naruto every three minutes, and Shino…well Shino kept playing with his new floating kunai.

_The boy is most defiantly being controlled by a large evil beetle,_ Naruto thought shuddering. Neji frowned at him and then looked at Shino and gave a smirk. Naruto blushed. He had forgotten that Neji could read minds now.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well now that everyone's just as mildly disturbed as I am, we can begin," everyone else began to shift nervously…well accept for Choji, he still couldn't get himself unstuck from the floor. Shikamaru looked at everyone seriously.

"We all fell into the pool when the lightening hit us," he stated sounding slightly bored, "obviously something screwed us up. I can fly, Choji can phase though solid objects, Sasuke can turn invisible, Naruto is invulnerable…we think, Shino is telekinetic, Kiba can teleport, Lee has super speed and Neji is telepathic. Now I think Neji can tell all of us that we're all thinking that we're a bunch of circus freaks, but does anyone have any idea how this happened?"

Everyone looked like they were in deep thought. Neji turned to Naruto and frowned.

"Naruto…I highly doubt Sasuke made a toxic fart while the lightening hit us." Neji scold. Naruto went red again and Sasuke hit him…he then retaliated back since if anything he hurt himself and Naruto seemed unaffected.

Lee suddenly had a bright idea.

"What were we thinking when we were hit by the bolt?" he asked everyone, "Because I was wishing that I was fast enough to help everyone."

Neji's eyes widened, "Hey, I was wishing that we all knew what we were going to do before we did this."

Kiba sat up straight, "I wished that I could get the hell out of there!"

Shino sighed, "I wished that the rope would just come to me."

Choji smiled, "I wish that I could just go through the pool!"

Sasuke looked at everyone dully, "I wished that no one saw me."

Naruto joined in, "I wished that I couldn't get hurt!"

They all looked over at Shikamaru with earnest. He sighed, "I wished that I could go up there and kick that stupid rain cloud where the sun don't shine."

They all looked a bit at unease at the comment. Naruto turned to everyone.

"Great we got powers!" he said happily, "We should use them!"

They all gave him a death glare. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"How are you going to explain to Kakashi sensei that you cant get hurt with…anything?" he asked him, "How am I going to have to explain to him that the reason I wasn't at the mission was that he couldn't see me? This isn't a good thing Naruto!"

Lee frowned, "Now wait a minute Sasuke," he said calmly, "Naruto's right, we have something that people dream of having! We can do things that no one else can! We should enjoy it!"

Neji smiled, "Imagine how easy missions will be with theses powers?" he asked, "I can read the mind of the enemy, Lee can take important things so quickly he's practically undetectable, Shino can control objects of said importance to come to him, Kiba can go into the exact place he needs to be without detection, Naruto can never get hurt and can always fight back, Sasuke can go where ever he wants unseen, Choji can go through enemy bases, Shikamaru can fly above and spot the enemy; these powers aren't a curse they're a gift."

Choji smiled, "Imagine how much fun we could have messing around with the girls? They don't know about this, they'll think they're mad!"

Shikamaru smiled, "The village won't know what hit it," he said, "No more lame ass anything from now on!"

Everyone except for Sasuke cheered.

"You think this is all fun and games?" he asked them sourly, "Fine but when you're all discovered I'll put in a good word when Tsunade tried to dissect you all."

Naruto turned to the Uchiha, "Sasuke no more Sakura ever seeing you again."

That was all they needed for the raven haired boy to like the idea.

_Maybe theses powers will be fun after all_, he thought.

So it was decided. The eight of them would all have fun with their powers. They decided to meet up in here every week or so to talk about their latest power discoveries…a club, you can say. Super Extreme Ninja Eight, they all agreed for it to be called, because nothing says you have kick ass super powers better than a cool cheesy name. The shack would be their club house. And little did they know, that day was just the start of a bunch of crazy adventures for them all.

* * *

**Now you know what you're supposed to do,  
Click the button so you can REVIEW!  
More reviews I get the faster I update:P**


	4. SENE Roll Call!

**Very random my little fanficers!!!!  
Rememeber purpose of story is to make you smile!!!!  
Hope you like it!!!  
xoxo  
Jammy8694**

* * *

The S.E.N.E (Super Extreme Ninja Eight) had decided that it would probably be best if they wrote down and kept a personal diary of what they could and couldn't do with their powers. Most of them had even thought to give themselves cool names. Well…all of them agreed except Sasuke who thought that this was all stupid…but they had decided to be democratic about it and he was over ruled anyway.

So they each had a cool power, a diary, and a super cool catch name. And everyone, including Sasuke, was excited about the adventures they were going to experience. Their first day was epic.

The next day not so much.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with his mother's 'angelic' voice telling him to get out of bed. Shikamaru jumped up, hit his head on the ceiling, fell on the bed and then on the floor, holding his paining head. He cursed the ceiling for being so low. _Stupid levitation,_ he thought as he rubbed his aching head from the hit, _I had to get the power that left me bruises._

He gave a stretch and looked over at the window. The fluffy little white clouds danced across the sky delightfully. Shikamaru smirked. He had an idea.

He put on some clothes, grabbed a pen and an empty notebook, ran down stairs, grabbed some toast, and ran out the door. He ran to the field and saw the shack to the far left of the cliff that he jumped off yesterday. He smirked.

_It's now or never. _He thought. He ran to the base of the cliff and jumped upwards.

His entire body thrusted into the air with a large burst of energy and Shikamaru saw the shack getting smaller and smaller. He pulled his right arm forward and his left hand by his side and turned to his left. He was going so fast, it was all so new, so high.

He dove down and before he hit the ground he bent his knees and once again thrusted himself upwards into the sky. He let his hands fall as he went through a cloud and then stopped himself. He looked down.

The view of Konoha was more than he could take and Shikamaru didn't know if it was from the lack of oxygen or because he was so high but felt like he was literally on cloud nine. He couldn't describe the feeling that was building up in his chest. It was amazing. He felt amazing.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world! _He thought. He suddenly began yelling and hooting. He needed to let it out. This was the best experience he'd ever felt. It was breathtaking.

_I'm even tearing up a bit,_ he thought laughing, _damn emotions, so troubling._ He saw the clouds floating besides him and Shikamaru felt contented. He felt alive. He spotted one soft looking one and flew over to it, knowing that clouds were just gases but not caring much, and he lay on top of it, knowing that if his powers flopped he would die, but at least he'd know how it felt to be a cloud.

He took out the pen and the notebook and smiled as he thought of a name. He looked at his weightless cloud-friends and smiled. He had the perfect name for himself.

_Nimbus, _he wrote. He gave himself a smirk and wrote about his power contentedly, making sure he didn't drop either the pen or the notebook. He didn't want to race it to the bottom, find his cloud, and have to get comfortable. It would too troublesome for him, even though he couldn't even spot something truly troublesome about that at all.

* * *

Choji walked into the supermarket knowing he'd have to buy the things he'd have to eat not want to eat. He sighed. He wished he had more money.

He was holding his basket when it suddenly 'slipped' through his fingers…literally. Choji sighed. His power was actually so annoying. He had fallen through the ground three times getting here and had lost several items of clothing in the process. It was even more of a challenge to retrieve the clothing back though because it required him to go back into the ground again resulting in even more clothing lost.

He stared longingly at a packet of chips he couldn't get. He sighed as he paid for the small carton of milk and the bread and cheese. As he got out of the store he took out the milk.

It had gone right through the carton and all over his hands. Choji blinked. The shopkeeper saw this and her eyes widened.

"Oh my!" she said sounding embarrassed, "It must've been an old carton. Let me get you another one."

She got him one and smiled at him. Choji suddenly had an idea. He focused on his eyes on the carton in front of the shopkeeper. The milk fell through the carton again. The shopkeeper went red.

"I am so very sorry," she said hastily grabbing the carton from Choji and then a cupcake, "Here compliments of the shop, for the bad milk."

Choji thanked the woman and smirked to himself. _This power is not so annoying after all_, he thought half way between the cupcake and the milk, _I can get used to free stuff more often._

He went home found an empty book and thought for a second about what to call himself. _Intangibility,_ he thought, _Ghost are intangible._ He suddenly figured what to call himself.

_Ghost Fist._ Choji wrote happily finishing the remainder of the milk. He then began to write about his powers but had to stop to get himself out of the chair…again.

* * *

Naruto sat on the beam of the bridge and thought of what to call himself. He gave little notice to the fact that he was sitting something sharp and rusty only to notice when he felt his pants get caught on the thing. He shifted to the left and gave a stretch, not feeling that he had managed to bend another shuriken that had fallen on his hand. He suddenly frowned.

_Konoha is a strangely dangerous place to live,_ he speculated, _so many things can leave you cut and bruised. I should tell Grandma Tsunade about this._

He got off the beam and decided to try something. His power was pretty basic but incredibly useful. So he made several shadow clones to try a small experiment out.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled to the clones, "I want you all to beat the crap out of me, seriously beat me until I can't see straight and look real bad…like Sasuke bad! Ok!"

They all yelled together, "Believe it!"

It was ten minutes of punch after punch after kunai after kunai after resengan after resengan. Naruto was thrown around, stepped on, even kneed in the place that shouldn't ever be kneed, and he still looked and felt untouched. Every punch felt like a small tap. It was amazing, even the resengan didn't do anything…though he now needed to get back home and change his now torn and tattered jumpsuit. He finally stopped when he was out of chakra.

"Well," he said to himself in triumph, "That was a total flop to get hurt. Looks like I'm invincible…like steel! Except a lot stronger!"

His eyes suddenly widened, he knew of the perfect name to call himself!

"_The Indestructible Orange Steel_!" he said, "Yeah! I like it! This is what they'll be calling me when I make Hokage!"

He ran back him to get changed and began writing in his old academy exercise book…because he never actually paid enough attention in class to actually write anything in it.

* * *

Sasuke looked out of the window to see several dozen of the stalker fan girls waiting for him to come outside. He suddenly drew a breath. He would turn invisible and wait for Mr. Uzami to take his dog for his regular nine 'o clock morning walk. He closed his eyes and focused.

_Turn invisible, turn invisible, turn invisible! _He thought.

Nothing happened.

He sighed and tried again. _INVISBLE ON!_ Again nothing happened._ ON..._nothing, _ON! ON! ON! ON! ON!_

Still visible…he kicked the wall angrily. He thought for a second.

_Why is it when I don't want to go invisible I go invisible and when I want to go invisible I'm still fucking visible!_

His clothes disappeared…all his clothes disappeared. A girl from outside saw him. She shrieked.

"SASUKE'S NAKED!!!!" she yelled. Sasuke ducked down in embarrassment. Why did he have the fucking messed up power?

He suddenly looked at the hall mirror. Invisible? But how? He had been trying to do that for the last five minutes!

He then thought for a moment. _Last time I turned fully invisible was when I found out that Sakura did CPR on me…_ his eyes widened,_ maybe when I feel like I need to hide away I turn invisible. But what's a hide away feeling?_

"SASUKE WE WANT TO SEE YOUR NAKED BUTT!" they screamed.

Sasuke felt himself blush._ Embarrassment…ok now I get it. Embarrassment makes me go invisible. So if I want to turn visible I have to think up something that isn't embarrassing. What's the opposite of embarrassing? Comfortable? Yeah…I think._

He thought of being alone without the fan girls and saw himself in the mirror again. He smirked. He looked around to see no one was looking and got out the brand new notebook he had bought to right about his powers. He had already given himself a totally awesome name.

_The Hidden Avenger,_ because nothing says I'm going to take avenge on you like that. He suddenly realized what he was doing and admitted defeat. He was probably the most excited about his power than any of the S.E.N.E and had made up the name when the others were talking about giving themselves cool names…but he didn't want to look like a nerd. He had a reputation to uphold.

_I'm going to be the best S.E.N.E member ever! _He thought to himself. He suddenly blushed at his geekiness and sighed when he saw himself disappear from the sight of the mirror again.

* * *

Shino was having fun. In fact, this was the most fun Shino had ever had. He had caught three hundred and sixty-two species of beetle for his collection that he had been trying to find for weeks but couldn't ever catch up with them. He had managed to rearrange and clean his room. He had also managed to pop seven children's balloons and found a strange guilty pleasure as the kids began to cry about it.

Yes Shino loved his new power. To be able to telepathically control any object he wanted was fun. He had found out that the world was full of useful things. Like knives and spoons, wheels, leaves, glass. They all could be used for so many different things it was amazing and fascinating.

As Shino smirked as he levitated an empty book he found lying around and wrote about his powers with the floating pen whilst categorizing his insects, he realized that he didn't have a cool super name.

He thought for a bit and wondered what name would match someone like him. His smirk grew larger as he figured it out. _That would be adequate_, he thought.

_The Beetle._ He thought giving himself a small laugh. Neji had told him Naruto stupid theory…and if Naruto believed that he had a beetle implanted into his head then why should he disappoint? He smirked. His life was going to fun from now on.

* * *

Kiba couldn't keep his eyes off where he was. He knew he was in a danger zone but he couldn't help it. He had been practicing all day and thought he had the hang of teleporting but this place was a death wish waiting to happen.

He was almost fully submerged under water, his eyes the only visible thing to see, in one of the female bathing pools. He then went red. Ino was the only girl there and was staring at him in horror.

She was naked…again. She screamed for someone to come. This time it was Sakura. Kiba stood up and focused really hard to go back to the training grounds. A sudden pop emerged and Ino was alone again shrieking on finding Kiba had seen her naked again.

Kiba, who was now very wet, lay on the ground panting. He looked at Akamaru and smirked. That had been the second time he and Ino were alone in a pretty awkward place. And he had visibly disappeared in front of her. He gave an evil chuckle.

_She must be thinking that she's going mad._ He thought to himself, _Imagine how much fun I'd have messing up her head…making her think that she's obsessing about me…that'll teach her to shut up about Sasuke. She'd probably be sent to a mental institute where she belongs._

Kiba saw the notebook that he had bought being chewed up by his dog. He wrestled it off him and wrote down the first name he could think for himself.

_The Flash Voyager._ It had a nice ring to it. He quickly wrote down what he discovered and then took a long name. Teleporting was hard work.

* * *

Lee felt like a run. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea someone with super speed should do, but he really felt like a run. He decided for it, as long as he didn't hit anyone in dangerously fast speeds he should be fine. He began to go…fast.

Fast to Lee was like fast to the speed of light. It was insanely fast. Lee was moving so quickly he could've sworn that he was faster than time itself for a bit. He looked at his stop watch and saw his lap time.

It was 0.000, and then about a good ten minutes later it was 0.001. He eventually felt tiered and looked at it again in total shock. He felt that he had run for hours…it was only 0.061 seconds. He fell on the ground in fatigue as if he had run 1500 laps around Konoha.

He saw his bag and grabbed the old unused book in his bag. He then thought about a name.

He wanted something that made him sound cooler than Neji…he wanted to be know as a genius…a special fast genius. He suddenly had a bright idea.

_Swift. _Because genius weren't fast or quick they were swift. It sounded so suave. He smiled happily and wrote down what he had learnt. And then took a three second nap which felt like six hours.

* * *

"_And I have to pick up the dry cleaning._"

"_Fiddlesticks!_ _Forgot to put the cat out!"_

"_My wife's never going to find out! Never! Muwhuhaha!!!!"_

Neji felt like he was listening to someone reading a diary. Seriously the Konoha civilians were fucked up! He lay on the grass in the training grounds trying to find a place where he couldn't hear any thoughts. He figured if he was at least about six meters away he couldn't hear anything…but people constantly moved, and that number was only estimation. He sighed.

His power was so time consuming. How was he supposed to think if he was thinking about other people's thoughts? Like Ten Ten's! They had scared him silly.

He had never once thought that she would ever have thought about him in this way…it was so unlike her. She had complimented him on the way his buttocks were shaped in a rude and vulgar way!

_But in her defense she didn't exactly know that I could hear her,_ he thought.

He sighed. He would have to learn how to switch it off. He had done it before. Lee was thinking about how fast he could go and Neji had somehow managed to turn his power off while Lee was midsentence. He wished he knew how though.

He then drifter to the topic of a name for himself. He thought about it.

_The All-Seeing Thought._ His kekengenki and his new ESP mooched into a name. It was simple, original, and easy to remember. It was brilliant. He got up and went home were he found a book lying on the floor completely unused and wrote down his name and his discoveries down.

His main one being:

_Ten Ten likes my butt…and so does the creepy man who hangs out at the children's park… _

* * *

**You guys now know what to do,  
Click the damn button and go ReViEW!  
My new little jingle ^///^  
Remember the faster you review the faster I update:P**


	5. Pranks and the Prankers

**Ok, I is VERY sorry. My computer got broken and I didnt have any internet and the whole volcano thing happened and so bascially I've only JUST got the time to write again.  
So this is the newest chapter!  
Enjoy, and remember the whole point in this story is for you to SMILE :D  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were lying down on the grass next to the S.E.N.E shack when they heard their blond teammate fume towards them. Ino stood towering above them looking very peeved. Shikamaru looked at Choji who nodded at the silent approval of not caring about what Ino was about to say.

"Kiba's stalking me!" she yelled at them, despite the fact there was no need to yell, and stomped her foot. Choji, who was sipping on some milk whilst he was cloud watching raised an eyebrow.

"Right Ino," Shikamaru said uninterestedly, "If you saw so."

"He is!" she insisted, "He was in my shower and in the bath house! He's stalking me! One minute I'm alone and the next he's staring at my naked ass!"

Choji coughed and Shikamaru floated up to a standing position quickly that Ino frowned. The pineapple-haired boy went pale.

"Ino?" he asked trying to remain calm, "Did you hear the words that have just come out of your mouth?"

Ino looked pretty tense, "He's a perverted stalker!" she said to the pineapple haired boy, "He saw me naked in the bath house and when I was taking a shower!"

Choji squirted milk out through his nose. He looked at Shikamaru, insure whether to be worried about making up some stupid excuse for Kiba's power or to just laugh...Laugh. Shikamaru went red.

"Um, Ino." he said his face the colour of a stop sign, "I'll ask you this again. Did you hear the words that have just come out of your mouth? Because you just told me that Kiba saw you in a bath house and in your shower naked."

Ino suddenly blushed at how it sounded. Shikamaru knew she was right about her accusations of course but he couldn't let Kiba's cover get blown. Ino gave a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah you're right," she said laughing nervously giving a stupid embarrassed smile, "it was just my imagination."

"Yeah," Choji said cleaning up his nose and smirking, "it sure was."

Shikamaru gave him a death glare. Ino smiled nervously.

"You're right." She said, "I think all this stress is getting to me. I'm gonna go home and rest for a while."

She left the two alone in silence and Shikamaru gave Choji cold stare. Choji smiled back at him happily, as if Shikamaru had just told him some form of good news. Shikamaru sighed.

"Why am I not surprised that idiot would do such a thing?" he asked lazily, "I mean this kind of stuff I expected from Naruto, but I guess I was wrong in guessing he was about to fuck something up first."

"Looks like Kiba's stupider than Naruto then." Choji said playing with the milk carton, putting his hand into and out of it, "What are we gonna do then?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Come on," he said with a troubled sigh, "we better go talk to him before he blows our cover up."

Choji nodded seriously at Shikamaru, but the seriousness was lost when the milk carton got stuck between his left hand and wrist. Shikamaru laughed as he and a peeved Choji left to find Kiba.

_

* * *

_

"Neji is so cute in his outfit today."

Ten Ten thought as Neji began sparring with her. He took in a breath and looked at his clothes. He wore this outfit almost every day, how was he cute in this now?

"Ready Neji?" Ten Ten asked, _"I_ _can't wait to show him_ _my newest jutsu, maybe he'll finally notice me.!"_

Neji frowned. He did notice Ten Ten, so why was she always thinking that he didn't. He sighed; perhaps he could make more of an effort.

"Ten Ten?" he asked her, "I don't feel like sparring today, would you like to join me for an early lunch?"

Ten Ten's face lit up, _"Neji just asked me to lunch! OMG! What do I say! Say something! He's asked you to have lunch! Say something?"_ Neji smirked as he found her completely lost for words.

"Do you like ramen?" he asked her nicely. Ten Ten began nodding her head quickly.

_"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! He's actually serious about this! Feel faint...too good to be true...world spinning." _She thought. Neji raised an eyebrow, and sighed slightly when she fell on the ground out cold and drooling...he had to admit Ten Ten was a lot more fun to be around with now that he could hear her thoughts. And a lot cuter too.

* * *

Sasuke started cursing under his breath. Go visible! He thought, I comfortable, I'm happy damn it, HAPPY! He let out a sightless sigh. Who was he kidding...he was far from comfortable as he could get. Sure he wasn't embarrassed but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling other things...

And he thought he was comfortable. He was lying down on the ground under the shade of a tree and had almost fallen asleep. That was until Neji's cousin sat down next to him...what was her name again? Hinata...he should've known that, she was in the academy with him.

He had somehow turned invisible when he felt her presence and that would probably be because he didn't want to be disturbed...and it was fine being invisible and having her sit beside him because he really didn't care, but after a minute she began crying.

Sasuke didn't like seeing girls cry. Even Sakura could melt his heart out just by tearing up a little. The Hyuga was crying up a storm and she was crying so hard that she didn't even notice his chakra right besides her, but he knew that she would've noticed if he moved. She kept mumbling about not being strong enough and about her father and occasionally she would say Naruto...why was beyond Sasuke. She cried so hard Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and the little sympathy he had left for people began annoying him and he wanted to help.

But he couldn't. He was too worked up to be calm. So he was forced to wait until the Hyuga stopped crying and left...which was a good TWO HOURS later. Sasuke was so troubled by the sight of the girl he didn't turn visible for a long time after.

So it wasn't a surprise that Sasuke felt his toes start to disappear when he saw the Hyuga girl the next day walking towards him. He frowned. She must've been a pretty useless Hyuga if she couldn't see him from here. He looked at himself and sighed…

Maybe that was because he couldn't see him either. Sasuke froze when she sat right beside him again and had expected the worst but grew shocked at what she turned out to do. She opened what looked like a book bag, took a bunch of flowers out and began to arrange them into what looked like a bouquet…but the strange part was she began to cry again.

Sasuke could've sworn he had made part of the ground invisible too. She just started pouring again unexpectedly. After a few minutes after the bouquet was finished she got up and walked away.

Sasuke stood up and followed her. This girl disturbed him fully, and he had now grown curious. She walked along side him up towards a cemetery and Sasuke felt his stomach drop from being there.

His parents were buried in this place, and as he passed by the row were there graves were, unable to have the will to face them now, he just followed the Hyuga dumbly. She stopped at a gravestone and Sasuke felt even worse.

Engraved on the gravestone, was the name of a young woman, who had died five years ago today. Her last name was Hyuga. Hinata placed the flowers on the ground shyly whilst her silent and respectful tears fell down her face. Sasuke grew cold.

He sighed to himself. He tended to forget that it wasn't only him who knew what it was like to lose someone special. Hinata suddenly became rigid and turned around.

Sasuke frowned. _"What now?"_ he thought. He looked at himself and gulped. Visible again...damn.

Hinata blinked several times, her fingers were on her lips, and she looked embarrassed. Sasuke felt himself going again. He began to panic.

"I…" he began. He looked at his feet; they were gone, "I got to go."

He ran away as fast as he could before he slowly vanished out of sight.

* * *

Naruto and Lee were training...Indestrucable Orange Steel and Swift style that is. Naruto hadn't had so much fun before in his life. He had created a giant obstacle course filled with dangerous (and in the third level of the course) potentially life threatening objects. Lee had decided to set himself a speed goal and bought the most advanced stop watch that they sold in Konoha for him to do so. They soon realized after a few tries on the obstacle course and about thirty seconds on the speed goal test that they were unbeatable and unstoppable.

Naruto turned to a tired Lee and smirked.

"Let's do something fun!" he said to Lee enthusiastically. Lee smiled.

"But what?" he asked him. Naruto thought for a second. He then smirked.

"Lee you're the fasted thing in the world," he said deviously, "you're perfect for setting up pranks."

Lee's eyes widened in anticipation, "You're right." he said evilly a smirk growing on his face, "And I have the perfect one to pull off right now."

* * *

Neji had managed to get Ten Ten up again, but kept trying to suppress the sneaky grin growing on his face. She just never shut up about him. If he had a nickel every time she thought, _"Omg, he's so awesome!"_ he would've been retired by now.

And it wasn't only her too. He had always wondered why the ramen woman gave him extra for free. She handed him another plate on the house and smiled.

"_You eat up suga," _she thought,_ "Mama always said that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_

He was really trying hard to suppress his smirk. Ten Ten frowned at him.

"_He likes flirty bimbos huh?"_ she stated, _"Great…when Ino hears about this she's gonna have a field day…I guess this isn't a date then..."_

Neji squirted ramen all over the waitress in embarrassment. The woman glared at him and stormed into the kitchen. Neji wiped his china and turned to a very confused Ten Ten. He held his breath.

"_This is a date?"_ he thought to himself,_ "Why would it be a date? We're just friends…why would she want to go out on a date…THIS IS SOOOO CONFUSING!"_

He may have been freaking out on the inside, but Neji held his savvy calm appearance. He took another breath and turned to Ten Ten who looked like she wanted to hear an explanation…he couldn't tell over her constant thoughts about wondering if he was ok?

"There was a bug in my ramen." Neji lied coolly. Ten Ten's eyes glistened in amazement, as if his every word was the word of God.

"_That's so cute," _she thought, _"He's afraid of bugs!"_

"_Afraid of bugs?" _He thought back in surprise. Before he could deny the thought TenTen screamed. Neji jumped up on his seat. Thoughts were echoing through his head, but he couldn't seem to hear them properly. That was until Ten Ten thought and screamed the following:

"What the HELL are you WEARING!"

Neji looked down to finding him out of his average everyday outfit…and wearing a green spandex jump suit… with orange leg and arm warmers. People who were walking down the street actually turned their heads. Women with children grabbed them by the arms and told them to run away.

He turned around in absolute embarrassment and ran off to find his culprit.

Lee was going to die.

* * *

Kiba had somehow managed to convince Shino to help him with project Ino. Now they were in the dark and in her bedroom in less than an hour of telling each other the plan. Kiba grunted in triumph.

Kiba and Shino began to snicker quietly in fiendish delight. Kiba had managed to not only teleport himself, but Shino and a bag full of objects too, inside Ino's house. They were now hiding in her closet and watched her reading a scroll on her bed. Kiba grabbed the first object in the bag. It was a picture of him and he had been practicing this all day. He held his breath.

The picture disappeared and landed on Ino's lap. Ino grew pale. She looked out her opened window and threw the picture out of her bedroom and outside the house. Shino had managed to save it without it getting smashed. When Ino wasn't looking he transported the object back on the bed.

They almost pissed themselves laughing at her face. She picked up the object and threw it out the window again. Shino saved it once again and placed it this time on the window sill when she wasn't looking.

Ino's face looked like it saw a ghost. Kiba and Shino tried really hard to keep quiet. She suddenly opened the closet door.

Kiba closed his eyes. He didn't hear a scream…but the _Flash Voyager_ didn't hear his infamous pop. He turned.

He was in the closet…and the wall? He turned to see Choji and Shino with him and smirked. They were saved.

Kiba teleported them out and they were now on the ground floor looking up at the apartment they were just in. They saw Ino pick up the picture from her window and shakily placed it back. Shikamaru was suddenly seen flying so quickly past her house that no one apart from the S.E.N.E members there had noticed. They then heard a scream and Ino's shrill voice echoed across the streets.

But the three of them and Shikamaru were at the S.E.N.E Headquarters way before they were even acknowledged o be there.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "You trying to get us discovered this soon?" he asked sounding pissed off. Kiba shrugged.

"I was just having fun." He said sounding innocent. Shikamaru grew angry.

"Great have as much fun as you like," he said in a dull annoyed tone, "but you can't torment Ino…if she finds out, the whole village will know ok?"

Kiba nodded, but everyone in the shack knew the truth. No one need to contact Neji to know what everyone else was thinking. Yet…they seemed to let it go.

Kiba smirked to himself,_ "Let the games begin."_ He thought, _"Let the games begin."_

* * *

**Yes...I know...It's short...  
But next one will be longer I promise!  
So you now know what to do,  
Click the button and go REVIEW!  
The faster you erview the faster I upload  
;)**


	6. Funbuddies

**Hello fello fanficers!  
I hope you're ready for some S.E.N.E fun!  
I was running out of funny ideas to do so I had decided that it would be best to stick a poll about a few for the next few chapters!  
Enjoy, remember this story was made to put a smile on your face :))))  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

Neji sat in the S.E.N.E Headquarters and was writing in his notebook when _The All-Seeing Thought_ had noticed something for the very first time about the shack:

It looked like a dump.

He understood why no one would come over to the old shack. People said it was the scene of like three murder mysteries, said to have been haunted by ghosts, and a few rumors had it, that it used to be a brothel filled with pimps and hoes…Neji had some evidence for the last theory.

He had found a fair bit of used condoms next to the hammock.

He then looked around the place and gave a confident smile. He could turn this place around on the inside…if people still believed that it was a dirty old shack, no one in their right mind would come. He stood up gave a stretch and decided to go look for the others to help him change the Headquarters for the better.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were out of excuses. Kakashi sensei looked very concerned… Saskura was staring. They looked at each other for support.

Sasuke had found his invisibility was proving most troublesome because of his roaring inner emotions that no one knew of. So as an extra precaution, he decided to put three shirts and shorts on in case he went invisible again. Naruto on the other hand had decided to get more creative.

Since nothing happened when anyone would beat him to the ground, he decided to get temporary tattoos of bruises all over his body. And boy were they massive and the colours of different shades of purple and blue and red. When he showed the Uchiha, Sasuke actually thought the dope had managed to find something that would kick his ass and got all hopeful.

But now they were in trouble…

You see the two boys had asked their sensei if it was ok if they train together so they could avoid anything bad happening. Kakashi agreed, because he wanted to show Sakura how to improve her genjutsu. Everything was going fine… until Sasuke and Naruto began training.

Naruto was going to go hit Sasuke when he tripped and a branch ripped his trousers off leaving him in a pair of heart shaped underwear. Sasuke had found it funny and began laughing so hard that he was nearly pissing himself...he barely noticed that he was turning invisible over the fiendish delight. Naruto, who had grown red, pounced on him and fell on top of him about to beat the shit out of him when he heard a shrill scream and a shocked gasp.

Kakashi and Sakura had come to check on them and were now looking at a trouser-less Naruto and a very naked Sasuke. The two boys didn't know what was going on until Naruto froze and saw Sasuke's nude body…his little Sasuke covered by the blonde's body on top of him. Sasuke began to turn invisible. Naruto acted quickly.

"What's over there!" he said pointed to nothing in particular. He didn't know why both Sakura and Kakashi felt for that but in a split second Sasuke had done the following.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was only a floating head and tried not to laugh when Sasuke's face screwed up and he suddenly felt strange. Naruto saw his legs disappear and then his torso and then he didn't see a thing. Sasuke held his hand and pushed the boy off of him, his hand holding Naruto's firmly.

Naruto and Sasuke froze when Kakashi and Sakura turned back and looked in surprise. Sakura turned to Kakashi sensei.

"I knew Naruto was gay," she said to her teacher, "But Sasuke?" she looked disappointed. Sasuke tried not to laugh at Naruto and Naruto tried not to say anything against Sakura's statement.

Kakashi frowned, "Why would Naruto like Sasuke?" he asked himself a loud, "He's not that stupid, is he?"

Sasuke's mouth opened in anger. _"I'm so out of Naruto's league!"_ he argued back in his head, _"What was that supposed to mean?"_

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand impatiently. Sasuke got the message and, since he couldn't see the dope, lead him slowly to his pants. Sasuke cursed under his breath because of the colour of Naruto's ripped jumpsuit bottoms. He then had an idea. He had three pairs of trousers on, so he managed to one pair off and they managed to put it on Naruto.

The boys had departed to the outskirts of the wood and when they were as far away from the other two as possible, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto reappeared wearing Sasuke's pants and looking both horrified and amused at the same time.

Sasuke took 15 minutes to get back to normal…but that's when Kakashi and Sakura found them both. There was an awkward silence.

Kakashi then shrugged and turned to both Naruto and Sasuke asking them a simple question:

"Let me guess," he said sighing slightly, "You just wanted to know what it would feel like with a boy right?"

They looked at each other in a slight disgust before nodding their heads. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"So are you gay or straight?" he asked the two of them. They both answered in unison.

"Straight." They said. Sakura brightened up. Sasuke was trying really hard not to turn invisible. His little toes were gone…

Kakashi smiled, "Well in that case," he said happily, "its fine, I've been there."

He turned around and walked away, leaving a very cringed Team 7 behind.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were going for a walk. They were enjoying it too, well that was before a certain blond haired girl came to their sights. Ino looked like she had lost sleep. Shikamaru sighed.

"What's wrong Ino?" he asked knowing the answer. She smiled at him nicely

"Nothing, I just haven't been getting any sleep." She said, "Guys, I think I'm starting to obsess over Kiba…a few days ago…there was a picture of him n my room and I got rid of it and kept throwing it away but it kept coming back…"

Choji looked at Shikamaru in depression. He hated it when Ino looked like that…

Shikamaru knew for a fact that Kiba hadn't done anything more to Ino yet…Neji hadn't told him that he was thinking about doing something anytime soon, so Ino was probably being a bit paranoid. He sighed.

"Ino," he said as nicely as he could. Shikamaru and the whole pity thing didn't really work out, "Don't worry about it ok, you're not crazy, you just need to get some sleep."

The blond girl nodded and agreed walking off to the flower shop to go and help out leaving two pissed off ninja behind. It was time this whole thing was really over. They both walked off to find _The Flash Voyager_ and tell him to set things straight…the joke just wasn't funny anymore.

* * *

Neji had called over _The Beatle _and _Swift_ to the Headquarters and managed to convince them both that it was time to make the clubhouse look kickass! After hours of blueprinting and brainstorming about furniture and stuff, they had come to two conclusions:

The HQ needed an extension.

They need more money.

Neji frowned. "_This isn't good," _he thought, _"We don't have enough cash for anything!"_ He was too happy that everyone else was thinking the exact same thing. Lee sighed but then got a bright idea.

"Why don't we get a bunch of old stuff and Shino can fix it with his powers?" he said sounding hopeful, "And I know I can paint and re-board and clean this place up in 5 seconds flat!" he added. Neji smiled.

"I'm sure there's a few things the Hyuga's have lying around." He agreed, "And we can ask Choji and Shikamaru to help set up the extension."

Shino sighed, "Just one thing." He said, "Where are we going to put the extension in if we don't want anyone to notice we hang out here?"

The other boys fell silent. Shino suddenly smirked and Neji smiled.

"_We could build it under ground?" _He thought. Lee suddenly jumped up.

"What was that?" he asked sounding scared, "I heard something in my head!"

Neji smirked, "A new technique I've been working on." He answered, "I can get a few thoughts over to other people's heads."

Lee looked impressed, "Cool." He said. Shino rolled his eyes.

"Well?" he asked, "Are we going to build it underground?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Neji smiled, this was going to be the best HQ ever.

* * *

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and Choji grudgingly and felt like swearing at the stupid blond pig for being such a girl. He agreed to call it quits with Ino and even decided to go apologize for being an ass. He closed his eyes and popped out of the 'now in construction' HQ and into Ino's bedroom.

He didn't really expect to see Ino there.

"_SHIT!" _he thought to himself, I _"She's seen me teleport too many times!"_

Ino was sitting on her bed and looked pretty tired. She was staring at Kiba in astonishment. And Kiba had frozen to how powerful her glare was. Before he was about to pop away she spoke.

"I know what you are." She said in a soft simple tone. Kiba began to twitch with fear. Ino was going to kill him and rip off his limbs and cut him into tiny pieces after raping him! She stood up and walked over to him stopping when she had made only about a small bridge of space between them. Kiba was still standing still.

"You're from my imagination." She said simply. Kiba frowned.

"_What?"_ he asked himself sounding confused. She continued.

"You're from my imagination because I like the real Kiba and he doesn't even notice me." She answered. Kiba didn't know whether to slap the blond or to feel a bit flattered that she liked him. He still didn't move.

"So I imagined you up so I can pretend that the real Kiba was my friend and all right?" she asked looking a bit desperate. Kiba suddenly felt horrible. He actually messed up her sanity and he didn't know what to tell her.

"Yes." He said hesitantly, "But, I'm a bit different than your average imaginary friend."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "How?" she asked him, "I've never had one before so tell me?"

Kiba now knew that Ino really had gone mad if she thought that the imaginary friend was actually someone who made their own thoughts. Kiba said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I have mind of my own," he said smiling, "And I'm here to keep you company."

Ino laughed and backed off. She sat on her bed and Kiba joined her. They sat there for hours in pleasant and friendly conversation and in the end Kiba and Ino promised each other two things:

They would keep this a secret. No one could know.

Kiba would visit Ino as much as possible but at the late of the night.

Kiba knew she wouldn't tell anyone that she had an imaginary friend because they would think she was crazy, but still, he felt partly responsible for that crazy. At the end of the evening they said there polite farewells and Kiba left Ino with a popping sound to arrive in his bedroom. He suddenly realized how hard it would be for him to now speak to Ino, knowing that whatever they spoke of he couldn't reveille.

* * *

**Well now you know what to do,  
****Click the damn button and go ReViEw!  
Rememeber the more reviews I get the faster I update :))))  
Dont forget to take my poll on what will happen in the next few chapters!  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**


	7. Sexual

**Hello my little Fanficers!  
This chapter is for the awsome little fanficer ppeach2 who gave me the idea of the entire story being based on the one, the only, the dreaded SEX TALK!  
And no, just before anyone asks, I tried my harderst for this to be original...I have read the Mating Frenzy by MSkydragon and it was awsome!  
READ THAT FANFICTION its absolutly epic!  
Anywho this has lots to do about sex...not about people having sex [ ;) ] but about sex.  
Please review and enjoy! PS: I've made myself a review target of 25 reviews! So you (Points at screen to you reading this) help the cause!  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had both come to the same conclusion and agreed on the same thing for the first time in their lives.

Kakashi sensei was weird.

They knew he was strange. They knew he was crazy. They knew he was creepy.

What they didn't know was that he was very weird. Even Sakura agreed to that. Team 7 all knew it and yet found it something hard to believe. Kakashi was weird.

He was always late for everything. He was always reading that book over and over again. He walked around in the heat with a fricken' mask for crying out loud!

But they never thought he would ever sit all three of them down for dinner…at his apartment…at night.

Sasuke was trying not to freak out because Sakura was very close to him and kept hugging him on the sofa they were all sat on. Naruto looked at him in jealousy.

Sakura never noticed him. It was always Sasuke…

Kakashi then appeared in the living room and sat on the couch opposite the others. He then looked at his tensed team. Sasuke was trying his hardest to squirm from underneath Sakura who was seated in between a very peeved-looking Naruto. He sighed.

"Ok team here's the deal." He said sounding serious, "I need you to be completely honest with me."

The three of them looked at him suspiciously. They all nodded.

"Something serious has come to my attention and has been something that I personally find very disturbing as it has been very hard to ignore. I thought I would have to wait another year before I had this conversation but it's too late." Kakashi said sounding tense, "As you guys know, you're growing."

Naruto smiled, "Of course Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said, "We're all growing stronger!"

Kakashi looked a bit ill, "Not in that sense Naruto." He said standing up and facing the squad, "You're all reaching the stage in your life where your bodies are changing."

Sasuke frowned, "Yeah duh," he said, "Because we're getting stronger."

Kakashi looked even more impatient, "No Sasuke," he said trying to keep his cool, "I mean you're now entering a very important stage in your development as both ninja and people. You're getting to the stage of the personal understanding behind every right typical youth. Or as I like to call it P.U.B.E.R.T.Y."

Naruto frowned. "P…U…B…E…R…T…Y…puberiti?" he asked the other two. Sakura slapped her forehead against her palm.

"Puberty idiot." She scold at him. They all suddenly realized why Kakashi wanted them all together. Sasuke gulped…he couldn't go invisible now…think about ponies!

"Pub…puberty?" asked Naruto, "What's that?"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to the dope and frowned. Kakashi sighed.

"When little girls and little boys grow to be a certain age their bodies," Kakashi turned to stick two pictures of two equally attractive children in this 'P.U.B.E.R.T.Y.' stage, "change."

The two boys looked at the picture of the young girl who looked like she could fit into a D cup and turned to Sakura. Sakura sunk herself into the couch a little. Naruto frowned.

"Kakashi sensei?" he asked in concern. Kakashi raised a finger.

"Ok, as you might've guessed," he said pointing at Sakura, "Sakura is developing breasts. Her breasts will eventually become more rounded and bouncy and you may have more of an urge to fondle them like this."

He then showed them a picture from his pervy book. Sasuke began choking and Naruto closed his eyes in shame. Sakura looked like she was about to merge with the couch.

"Also," Kakashi said closing the book and showing another image, "Sakura as a ninja will be getting curvier. You two boys as ninja's are going to have to be able to focus. You have no idea how many missions I've been in that have been lost over someone checking out a woman's curves. It's annoying."

Sasuke and Naruto just stared at Sakura. She was giving Choji a run for his money.

Kakashi then turned to the next picture of the boy, "As for you two, we'll expect for your voices to be getting deeper and you guys will be growing hair everywhere! Get ready to shave, otherwise you'll be left with a giant bear on your face like the one I have right now."

They all frowned as they gazed at their sensei in both curiosity and horror. Kakashi continued.

"Also," Kakashi said, "all three of you will be more hormonal and more sex driven. You do know how sex works right?"

They all looked at Naruto who frowned at them.

"Duh," he said, "I'm not dumb."

They all looked back at Kakashi. Sakura had gotten enough dignity to sit back up again and look at her sensei.

"Kakashi sensei," she began, "Why are you telling us this?"

Kakashi turned and glared at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"The males of the group Sakura," he said slowly, "Have been acting strangely the last few weeks. Naruto has giant bruises and hickeys all over his body and Sasuke seems to be naked every other minute."

The two boys shot each other dramatic looks for help. Sasuke was trying so hard not to go invisible now.

_Think about…_he searched in his now traumatized mind_…think about someone!_ An image of Hinata popped into his head. He felt himself turn faster.

_Not Hinata!_ He screamed in his head_ think about Ten Ten! I have absolutely no feeling for her! Ten Ten! Ten Ten!_

"Ten Ten!" he yelled loudly. The three other people looked at him in a slight shock.

Sakura frowned and looked at him in hurt, "Ten Ten?" Sasuke nodded. He then took a breath and calmly replied.

"Is an example of a girl in puberty." He answered. Kakashi looked at him in concern.

"Ok, so I know you all know how sex works and all." He said looking at Naruto unbelievingly, "But, just in case you didn't know, someone please explain to the group what it is. Sasuke."

They all turned to Sasuke, "Um," he began slowly and suave, "it requires a lot of chakra."

The others frowned and Kakashi tilted his head a little, "No it doesn't."

Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah it does," he urged, "A man and a woman give each other a naked hug and the man sends chakra over to the other woman and they both get tired at the end of their hug and that's where babies come from."

"What?" Naruto asked everyone, "That's not how it works-"

Sakura slapped her hand across Naruto's mouth and told him to shut up. Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Seriously," he asked him, "That's what you think sex is?"

Sasuke nodded, unaware with what he had done wrong, and frowned. Kakashi sighed and took a video out from his hands before putting it on. He then left the room.

At the kitchen he heard several: Oh My GODs from Naruto and Sasuke and lots of NOs from Sakura. He couldn't help but smile. He loved the fact he was ruining their innocence. It was so much fun.

He step into the room when the movie was finished. Sasuke had left and Naruto had bolted out of the door. Sakura left with him. All of them had one thing in their minds…Kakashi was a freaking' weirdo.

* * *

The next day as the two ninja were helping the other's build the house Neji dropped what he was doing because he heard a very strange thought come from Naruto's head.

He turned around and punched the boy, forgetting that it was no use, and retaliated back in pain. Naruto blushed a bit and gave a nervous smile.

"Why are you thinking if Hinata and Ten Ten are virgins!" he hissed at him. Naruto backed away into a little corner.

"Well, I know Sakura is and Ino is but I was wondering if the others were." He answered stupidly. Neji gave him a jab but once again the pain was only afflicted on him. He cursed under his breath; it was a good thing that Naruto was indestructible…for now.

"Well haven't you ever wondered?" he asked. The entire room filled with genine turned and faced Neji in anticipation for his answer. Neji blushed.

"Um…" he started off, "of course not!"

He heard several _yeah rights _and _whatevers_ in his mind. He turned to face everyone.

"I've never thought of Ten Ten in a sexual way." He replied hotly, "I'm not a perv!"

Shino smiled evilly, "There's a pervert in all of us."

They all turned to Shino and backed off a few steps. Shikamaru sighed, "Girls are troublesome. Sex is just something we do to them to shut them up."

Choji, who had been listening from the ground, popped up halfway through the floor shaking his head, "No Shikamaru that's a lie. When you have sex it's good for us too."

Shikamaru smirked, "And how would you know."

Neji dropped his load of work again and turned to Choji blushing and in bewilderment, "Oh my God you didn't!"

Choji looked at everyone shot them all a smirk and went back underground. They all turned to Neji hurriedly and asked him all sorts of questions. The main one being…did Choji sleep with someone and if so who?

Neji shook his head violently, "I can't tell you that." He said in horror and shock, "It's too shocking for you all."

* * *

Kiba sat on Ino's bed in a slight worry. All this talk about sex was annoying him fully for one reason mostly: he was an eurotophobic…he was afraid of female genitalia which wasn't good because he wasn't afraid of sex.

He had always been afraid of that area…there was just something about the way it was shaped and how it looked like that made him cringe in total fear. He didn't know why…he just got afraid.

He figures this out when Shino showed him some porn…Kiba was surprised when Shino had told him about his secret hidden porn collection and became concerned when he realized how big it was. He had liked the foreplay…he didn't mind the boobs…but the camera snapped a giant screen shot of the girls 'area' and Kiba jumped up in total horror.

A shiver ran down his spine. Ino who was reading a magazine and telling 'imaginary Kiba' about her day noticed and frowned.

"Something wrong?" she asked him eyeing him in curiosity, "Am I boring you?"

Kiba shook his head, "No," he told her, "It's just something, don't worry about it."

"What?" she asked now sitting beside him on the bed. Kiba blushed. Sure just because Ino thought he was in her imagination didn't make this less awkward.

"I have this fear…phobia you could say," Kiba started off steadily, "It's a bit embarrassing and a bit of a pain."

Ino frowned, "What is it?" she asked innocently. Kiba drew a breath.

"Its technical term is eurotophobia." He mumbled, "And it's the fear of female genitalia."

Ino blinked, "As in the va-" Kiba nodded curtly to stop her. Ino looked at him and then she cracked up and started to laugh. Kiba in annoyance stood up and was about to leave before she stopped him.

"What?" he asked her coldly. Ino smiled at him.

"That's not such a big deal." She said to him gently, "Are you afraid of touching it or seeing it."

"Seeing it more or less." Kiba said, "Why?"

"Well in that case you don't have to look there." She stated, "Just get in and get out."

Kiba laughed at the strange awkwardness of the conversation. Ino smirked.

"I have the strangest imagination." She said, "I didn't even know that eurotophobics actually existed."

Kiba blushed, "Yeah well I got to go." And with that he vanished quickly out of sight.

* * *

Neji and Ten Ten were sitting by the training ground watching Lee working his ass off and train. Neji caught a glimpse of the kunochi beside him and thought.

_Ten Ten's a virgin…right?_

He then shook his head quickly. _Of course she's a virgin! _He thought to himself. _Why wouldn't she be?_

Ten Ten then gave a little stretch and looked at Lee in an angle. She nodded.

_Lee's gotten a lot stronger._ Neji heard her think…well he had to agree with her. His chakra control was getting better.

_He's looking pretty good._ Ten Ten thought with a smirk. Neji frowned. Lee under all the thinking commotion innocently unzipped the top part of his jump suit and showed off his well-built upper torso. Neji looked at Ten Ten her smirk grew wider.

_He looks really good. _Ten Ten thought, _No doubt about it, Lee has a much better body than Neji._

That bruised the Hyuga's fragile ego and Neji became suddenly peeved. He looked at Lee and then at Ten Ten in annoyance. His body was better looking than Lee by far.

He stood up keeping his cool, gave a casual stretch, and took his shirt off too, before casually asking Lee to spar with him. Neji smirked as he noticed Ten Ten check him out again.

_Neji's got a fucking awesome body too. _She decided. _So muscular._

Everything was going well in there brawl until the sun had suddenly decided to shine so brightly that Lee stammered back and fell into a bush full of thorns…the reason:

Neji's chest was so pale that the light reflected itself into Lee's eyes temporarily blinding him. Before Neji knew it, Ten Ten rushed over to her fallen comrade and began helping him, leaving Neji to her several thoughts of _poor Lee_ from the young weapons ninja. She turned to Neji and glared at him.

"Well don't just stand there!" she told him sternly, "Put a shirt on, I swear you shine bright than that vampire from that book under the sun!"

Neji, embarrassed and annoyed, put his shirt back on whilst Ten Ten helped Lee up and picked off the thorns from his very tan body. Neji got even more steamed when he heard Lee's thoughts.

_Ha-ha,_ the boy thought smirking at the Hyuga evilly;_ the power of youth always does well with the ladies…and a tan._

* * *

Shino was moving dirt from the HQ expansion tunnel when he saw a very ticked off Neji burst right in and mumble something about his uninteresting problems.

Now Shino had agreed to himself that having powers would mean having fun…but to be quite honest, _The Beetle_ was bored. He wanted to freak a good few people out. So when he heard Neji mutter something about being to pale he couldn't resist but to put his own input.

"What's wrong Neji?" he asked smoothly trying to make sure that he didn't think of his true intentions. Neji turned to him. He looked pissed off.

"I'm too pale!" he yelled, "It's becoming a safety hazard to take off my shirt!"

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Oh." He said calmly, "Why didn't you say you wanted to get tan. I can help you."

Neji glared at the boy coldly, "How?" he asked. Shino smiled nicely.

"If you lay on a plank of wood I could send you up high enough to tan really quickly," he said casually, "It would probably take about thirty minutes each side. Want to try it?"

Neji thought about it for a second. Shino smirked.

"Fine," he said, "But are you sure it's safe?"

Shino nodded, "Just put some tanning lotion on just in case," he said leaving the HQ with a giant plank of wood, "Come on, it's really sunny out now."

Neji, who didn't think this through well enough, followed.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were walking down the street when a group of pretty girls turned around to look at Choji and giggled. Shikamaru looked at his friend who sent the girls a wink and now walked calmly away from the now shrieking crowd. Shikamaru stopped.

"What the hell Choji?" he asked when the pair were sitting on a bench, "How'd you know them?"

Choji smirked, "I get around." He answered slyly. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Choji are you a virgin?" he asked him bluntly. Choji was about to answer when three more pretty girls ran to his side and began to cling on to him and hug him hysterically. Choji turned to his friend who was so shocked he had his mouth down to the floor.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked Shikamaru, and with that Choji bid the ladies a polite goodbye before walking away leaving his god smacked friend behind him.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto were sitting by the old bridge waiting for Sasuke to come when they saw a mysterious figure run past hurriedly. Ten Ten was running after the figure as well as Lee with his camera. Lee stopped and turned to the others.

"NEJI GOT A HUGE ASS TAN!" he yelled to them in glee. The two other boys glared at him in bewilderment.

"You don't have to shout it Lee." Kiba said coolly, "I admit Neji with a tan is weird but everyone has on-"

"Not until you've seen the tan he has!" Lee said in excitement. He gave Kiba the camera and both Kiba and Naruto gasped before wetting themselves on the floor laughing.

The picture was of Neji alright. You could tell it was Neji. But the thing was that he was so tan that his skin had turned into a dark chocolate brown, but that wasn't the worst part because he must've been wearing sunglass because he had the funniest tan line across his eyes making him look like a demented panda. If anything that was what he looked like a hybrid cross between a panda and a gorilla man.

Naruto who was trying to kill his fit of giggles turned to Lee, "Why'd he do that?"

Lee smirked and answered, "I don't know but it must have something to do with the fact I'm so awesome."

And with that _the Swift _took his camera and left the two boys in both confusion and laughter.

* * *

Sasuke was walking home when he saw the young Hyuga heiress in front of him. She suddenly turned and blushed when Sasuke made eye contact with her and then casually walked past. She then ran to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sasuke." She said nervously, "I was wondering if you could answer a question."

Sasuke nodded slightly. Hinata nodded her fingers by her lip.

"Um," she began slowly, "I was wondering. Why were you at my mother's grave the other day?"

Sasuke gulped. He blinked at the Hyuga before taking a breath and then looking at her.

For some random reason his eyes fell down to her breasts and he felt himself go red. Images of the movie Kakashi made him watch flooded past his mind and suddenly something very strange happened. He looked down at his pant and a giant bulge appeared. Hinata followed his gaze and became suddenly rigid.

Sasuke looked at her properly again and suddenly realized that she was looking at him too. She suddenly began to back away.

"Um , you know what it's perfectly fine, you don't need to answer." She said hurriedly. Suddenly Naruto came behind Sasuke.

"You have got to see this picture of Neji!" he said, "It's epic! Oh, hi Hinata!"

Hinata's blushed deepened and Sasuke frowned…why was she smiling. Naruto turned to Sasuke and noticed the sudden bulge in his pants. He realized what it was.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled loudly that everyone around them turned and looked at the three of them, "SASUKE! YOU HAVE A BONER!"

Sasuke was long gone and invisible by the time Naruto had finished that sentence.

* * *

**Now you know what to do,  
Click the damn button and go REVIEW!  
Remeber the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**


	8. The Switch

**Hello and greetings fanficers!  
I"M BACK!  
This chapter's a bit different to your average one...but I hope you like it:)  
_xoxo_  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

Neji and Kiba were sparring.

Well, trying to, as both of them found the other too annoying to even have a normal conversation with let alone spar. So it came to no surprise that when it came to sparring it was a lost cause. When Neji tried to jab Kiba, Kiba would just poof away, and when Kiba wanted to surprise Neji, Neji knew it was coming. It was a lost cause.

So it also came as no surprised that Lee and Shino, the only people out of S.E.N.E. that had the will power to see this, were on the verge of leaving and never seeing either of them again. Lee sighed and wondered if Neji would have noticed if he very quickly went to go get something entertaining. Shino was trying to pass the wasteful time by studying and breaking pieces of grass with his mind. Everything was getting boring.

Until Neji and Kiba suddenly jammed into each other.

Shino and Lee stood up and looked at them for a minute just to make sure they were ok. They didn't move. They were both passed out on the floor and not moving. So Lee and Shino decided to take them both home, because they believed the only thing they needed was a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kiba woke with a start. His head was panging and his limbs were weak. He got out of bed, still groggy and walked into his bathroom, his final destination the sink. He found his toothbrush in a different place to where he usually put it, and thought that he must've moved it there accidently the last time he brushed his teeth. He then wondered where Akamaru since the little puppy was never awake before him and he hadn't seen him anywhere. He then took a look at himself in the mirror.

He jumped up and screamed.

Suddenly, a strange woman came into the bathroom. She looked worried. Kiba stared at her and then back at the mirror.

"Neji?" the woman asked sounding concerned, "Is something wrong?"

Kiba blinked in awkwardness. He looked at himself in the mirror and then at the woman in disbelief then back at the mirror again. He shook his head.

There standing in his reflection wasn't the usual image Kiba had gotten used to. Instead of the awesomeness of Kiba he was used to seeing, instead, he saw a tall, skinny, pale, long-haired Neji standing in stupid shock looking at his reflection. He didn't believe it until one thing convinced him.

_I really hope he's ok,_ the woman's voice rang in his head, _He's been acting strangely lately._

Kiba wasn't stupid. He knew the woman didn't say anything, she thought it, which meant that he had Neji's powers…he somehow… was Neji.

Kiba assumed the woman must've been Neji's mother, so as he turned and plastered an 'un-Neji' smile, he nodded at her.

"Yes Mother," he said as he figured Neji probably spoke in posh up your ass English, "Just saw a spider, that's all."

The woman nodded and sighed, "Ok," she said leaving, "Breakfast's on the table, have some before you leave."

Kiba waited for the woman to close the door before he started staring and touching himself for reassurance. Yep. He was Neji. He had his powers and body and awful hair.

So if he was Neji…then Neji was him.

He changed into some of Neji's clothes, took a piece of toast, and ran out of the house to find himself…well the Neji him anyway.

* * *

Neji awoke to the smell of dog breath. Then as he got up slowly and groggily up to the bathroom, he tripped on something and hit his head on the bathroom door. When he looked down to see what it was he frowned.

What was Akamaru doing at his house?

He suddenly became stiff. This wasn't his house.

Neji got up and left the alien room, walking around the house as if he was lost. He suddenly bumped into Kiba's sister. As he stared at her in confusion over why she was here, she suddenly screamed.

"KIBA!" she yelled in furiousness, "MOM SAID NEVER WALK AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED! I'VE SEEN YOUR ASS TOO MANY TIMES THIS WEEK!"

Neji turned, expecting to see a naked stupid Kiba, but became even more confused when he realized that Kiba wasn't there. He turned to Kiba's sister who suddenly pushed him to the floor and slapped him across the face. Neji blinked and rubbed his sore cheek puzzlingly.

"NEXT TIME I SEE THAT THING AGAIN I'M CUTTING IT OFF!" he heard her say angrily.

Neji shivered and then he frowned. He looked down at himself and gasped.

It was one thing he didn't have any clothes on, but he was butt ass naked in a body that didn't look like his. He stood up and ran to the closest bathroom, which ended up being a closet, and then to another room which was the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror in shock.

Neji didn't see his long flowing hair, or his beautiful pearl white skin (it had taken him ages to 'de-tan' from his sunbed episode), or his tall lean body. There standing in the mirror in an almost ape like manner, was a naked, bulky, moppy haired boy…one that he detested with a passion.

He was Kiba…

The bathroom door banged loudly and Neji jumped up unexpectedly. He had been used to his mother's thoughts warning him when he needed to leave the bathroom so she could use it…but there were no thoughts ringing in his head. Neji began to think.

Perhaps, since he had Kiba's second rate body, he had his powers too.

"KIBA!" another female voice rang, "I HAVE TO GO IN FOR WORK, OPEN UP!"

Neji had a feeling that the new voice was Kiba's mother…and she sounded dangerous. Neji had an idea. He pictured Kiba's bedroom and screwed up his face really hard.

A sudden pop sound echoed through the bathroom and the last thing Neji heard before he disappeared was Kiba's mother forcing her way into the bathroom. Before he could get himself in to anymore trouble he quickly changed into Kiba's smelly clothes and popped to find his body…and the asshole who took it from him.

* * *

Sasuke was walking across the bridge when he saw Kiba suddenly pop into existence. He frowned. The _Flash Voyager_ knew better than to appear in public, he shouldn't be taking such a risk.

"Kiba," Sasuke called to him in his usual cool voice as he walked up to his friend, "you know we're not supposed to be conspicuous in public, remember?"

Kiba turned to him seeming slightly traumatized, "Sorry," he answered, "I've had a…rough morning."

"Did you accidentally appear in the hall when you were taking a shower again?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face, "I'm guessing your sister almost kicked your ass."

Kiba blushed; "Maybe…" he said sounding embarrassed, "Hey, um, do you know where Ki- Neji is?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No," he said looking slightly relieved, "I'm trying to avoid him."

"Why?" Kiba asked sounding curious. Sasuke frowned.

"If Neji's around, somehow, Hinata's close by." He answered simply, "I don't want to see Hinata."

Kiba got a bit angry, "Why?"

"Hinata's just being really annoying," he answered, "I swear, I think she's following me."

Sasuke suddenly wish he took that back. Kiba suddenly punched him.

"Hinata Hyuga has better things to do with her time than to follow your pompous Uchiha ass around!" he yelled, "It may come as a surprise, but Hinata doesn't give a damn who you are, because, she like all other Hyuga, know they are better than you!"

Kiba suddenly stormed, instead of popped, off. Sasuke blinked and then he sighed.

He never thought he would ever live to see the day when Kiba was right. Hinata wouldn't follow Sasuke…he had somehow…SOMEHOW….gained a strange attraction to the Hyuga, and it was resulting in him noticing her more often. Sasuke stood up rubbed his sore cheek, and decided that he had to apologize to Hinata Hyuga for being a dick…

_This will be difficult_, Sasuke thought as he went to find the Hyuga,_ I've never apologized for being a dick before, and usually people love me for it._

* * *

"LEE!" Neji cried randomly appearing in front of Ten Ten, whilst they were both having a very in depth conversation.

Ten Ten frowned. She shot Neji a dirty look and Lee sighed. Despite this being very un- Neji of Neji to butt into a conversation, the poor guy was still pretty oblivious to the fact that Ten Ten liked him.

_LEE!_ Neji echoed into Lee's head. Lee jumped up quickly then realized that Ten Ten was there and he needed to remain clam. He frowned at Neji.

_Yeah?_ He thought back, _What's wrong Neji?_

_Lee it's me Kiba,_ Neji thought back looking pretty terrified. Lee shook his head.

_Riiiight. _He thought sarcastically,_ Stop fooling around!_

_No Lee I'm being serious! _Neji thought giving an urging looking facial expression,_ You got to believe me!_

_Right ok, _Lee said rolling his eyes,_ If you're Kiba then…tell me something that Kiba would know and yo-Neji wouldn't._

Neji smirked,_ Ten Ten's head over heels in love with him, Sasuke's stalking his cousin, Shino purposely gotten him fried the other day, and oh yeah, if I was Neji would I do this?_

He suddenly turned to Ten Ten, who was looking confused over the fact that Neji had just butt in to her conversation, but hadn't said anything yet, and smiled.

"Oh hi Ten Ten," Neji said sweetly (sickeningly sweetly), "I just wanted to tell you that you look so damn hot today, in fact I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me next weekend. You can pick the restaurant, and I'll have you home no later than 10. Is that a deal? Great! See you then."

Lee stared at the now reviled Kiba in horror and without having to think or say another word the two male genine left leaving a very confused, happy, and nervous Ten Ten behind to not even answer the proposition at hand. Kiba smirked at the last thought he heard from her.

_Did Neji just call me hot? Wait…DID NEJI JUST ASK ME OUT!_

* * *

Shino was pissed off. Kiba had been two hours late for their weekly spar, then he didn't bother helping with the club house's final bits of renovation, and lastly he didn't even turn up to training, in which Shino was forced to think up some random believable excuse to why he wasn't there. If he saw Kiba he would actually be ready to hurt him…painfully.

Hinata walked up to _the Beetle _and smiled kindly, "Are you ok Shino?"

Shino looked up at Hinata and nodded, "Yes but Kiba won't be when I get my hands on him."

"Why?" she asked softly, "What did Kiba do now?"

Shino sighed, "He didn't turn up for our usual spar and then he didn't come to…my house to… clean my room and then he didn't show up now."

Hinata frowned, "Kiba's usually everywhere on time." She told him, "Maybe something's wrong with him…I hope he's not sick."

Shino frowned. It was very un-Kiba like of him not to show up without warning…but he would've sent him a message or something telling him he was sick…Maybe something was wrong.

Suddenly Sasuke randomly appeared. Shino's frown deepened. What would Sasuke be doing here?

Hinata suddenly grew pale. Shino stood up. He had heard that Hinata had been trying to avoid Sasuke as he had been acting really strange around her. He didn't want him trying to blow there cover; besides Neji wouldn't be happy if he found out that Sasuke was harassing his cousin.

"Is there a problem Sasuke?" Shino asked hotly. Sasuke looked at him coolly, but Shino could tell that any minute now he could go invisible. He decided to ease him out of here.

"Yes I'd like to talk to Hinata." He asked sounding nervous. Hinata shrugged into herself slightly. She nodded. Shino stayed where he was. Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Cool," Shino said, "Then talk to her."

Sasuke sighed. He was trying to control himself. He looked at the Hyuga.

"Hinata," he said calmly, "I want to apologize for acting very badly in front of you. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Hinata smiled, "Y-you were acting really strange," she said back, "but you didn't need to apologize."

Shino suddenly felt his jaw drop. _Did Sasuke…Did his lip curl slightly into a small smile…something's wrong._ Before he could do anything about the bizarre behavior of the Uchiha, Neji and Lee appeared. Sasuke's 'smile' dropped. Hinata turned.

"Hey Neji!" She waved happily. Neji frowned but then smiled widely and waved back. Lee looked disgusted and the other's looked confused.

Sasuke suddenly felt himself fade into the surroundings. _Not now! Ponies! Ponies! PONIES!_

"Ponies?" Neji repeated out loud in confusion as he looked at the Uchiha, "Why ponies?"

Sasuke frowned, _I thought he would be mad at me talking to Hinata… _Neji suddenly gasped in clarity.

"Oh yeah," he said pointing at Hinata and Sasuke, "I'm supposed to be an asshole. Ok, Sasuke why are you talking to Hinata and- you know what I can't do this. I'm cool with this. I don't see what the big deal is. Anyway, Sasuke and Shino we got to go. Important business to attend to. You know…we got to take the _cookies_ out of the _oven_."

Sasuke looked at Hinata then at Shino then at Lee and then at Neji. Everyone else just looked confused. Hinata suddenly turned to Neji and raised an eyebrow.

"Neji…" she asked looking afraid of what was to come, "Do you…bake?"

Lee burst out laughing. Neji smirked.

"Do I bake?" Neji repeated looking sly, "BOY DO I! I bake like every day! Cookies, brownies, cakes! You name it I bake it! It's my secret past time and I LOVE every minute of it! Would you see me going out with a girl on a weekend, NO mam, I'd rather spend my time in front of a cook book and an oven! I even have a cute frilly pink apron that say 'Kiss the cook' on it! I love baking!"

Shino and Sasuke ran to Neji and Lee and dragged Neji out of the training grounds before he said any more. Shino turned to Neji and frowned.

"You asshole!" he told him, "No wonder you were late today! You were too busy being Neji!"

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, "Is that you?"

Kiba smiled and nodded, "Yep, my day has been funny as hell."

Lee smirked at the boy, "We need to find Neji!"

Sasuke suddenly grew a bit red, "He's looking for you." He told them, "I bumped into him this morning and we…talked."

* * *

Kiba suddenly ran into the almost complete base and stopped and looked at Shikamaru and Naruto who were in what looked like a serious and in depth conversation. Shikamaru turned to see Kiba and sighed.

"Kiba," he asked sounding confused, "Naruto and I were discussing Choji. Do you know why the girls are actually head over heels for him?"

Kiba entered slowly and gave a slight blush, "Um," he started picking his words, "Neji said that when he tried to go into his thoughts he just saw pictures of girls taking their clothes off for him."

Naruto frowned, "Girls are taking their clothes off for Choji…" he repeated, "That's so messed up! If Choji can get a girl all the way and we can't then the real question is what's wrong with us?"

Shikamaru attempted to hit Naruto on the head but remembered that it wouldn't have affected him anyway so decided against it. Kiba sat down nervously. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba are you ok?" Shikamaru asked, "You seem a bit…quiet."

Naruto turned to Kiba, "Yeah what's up?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nothing," he answered, "I was thinking."

"Dangerous." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kiba scolded him, "Well maybe…Neji didn't tell me everything," he suggested, "If we find Neji, then maybe we can find everything else out?"

"OMG!" Naruto said in amassment, "Kiba…that sounded smart!"

Shikamaru fly to the door, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"If I were Neji where would I look for me first?" Kiba asked everyone whilst they were walking about town. Lee sighed.

"Neji would probably be looking for you." He said, "Which means he would probably either also be looking me or Shino."

Shino shook his head, "If anything, he would've looked for you first." Shino argued.

"Hey there's Choji," Sasuke said, "maybe he knows what's going on."

They all suddenly stopped when Choji was greeted by a super-hot blonde girl with big boobs…she kissed him on the cheek and they spoke briefly before she walked off giggling…Sasuke felt his jaw drop to the ground.

"Choji!" Kiba yelled to his friend. Choji turned.

"Neji," Choji said with a smirk, "How are you?"

"Fine," Kiba answered, "except for one minor detail. I'm not Neji."

* * *

Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "Go check Ino's," he said, "Don't be conspicuous ok, Choji mentioned something about seeing her later today."

So Neji focused himself and popped into Ino's bedroom…with her in it.

Neji felt Kiba's stomach drop. Ino looked at him briefly and for a split second he thought that he had just blown the S.E.N.E's cover…that was before she just shrugged and turned to him.

"You're early," she said, "I thought you were coming at 5 today."

Neji blinked, "Excuse me?" he asked her sounding very confused.

"Never mind," she said with a smile, "I saw the real Kiba today and he was acting strange. He punched Sasuke and walked off."

Neji just blinked, "The real Kiba?"

"Yeah," Ino said, "I finally built the courage to go and start an actual conversation with him, but he just got really angry at Sasuke, punched him, and then walked off. Said something about Neji. Weird right?"

Neji nodded seeming both unimpressed at Kiba's stupidity and intrigued at his sick mindedness into tricking Ino. He stayed for a good ten minutes before he poofed away to find Choji.

* * *

"So you're now in Neji's body." Choji repeated sounding bewildered, "Wow…"

The five of them were back at the base when suddenly the Neji-Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto arrived. Kiba and Neji locked eyes at each other in pure hatred for a good few seconds. Shikamaru looked at them and sighed.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked innocently expecting the two to have had a bit of a spat…

Sasuke just calmly answered, "Kiba and Neji switched bodies and this is the first time they have seen each other today."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke are you feeling ok?"

Sasuke just sighed. Kiba and Neji both suddenly left the base and Shikamaru sat down on the base floor and then turned to Choji.

"What?"

* * *

Neji just glared at the Neji-Kiba in front of him and shook his head. Kiba just stared at him.

"You're slimy." Neji said pure disgust staining his voice, "You're just disgusting."

Kiba looked at him very fumed, "How much do you know about Ino?"

"Everything you idiot." He answered, "How could you do that to her. She likes you and she just feels invisible to you and you have the nerve to pretend that you're her imaginary friend! You just don't want to admit to yourself that you like her! What is she going to do when she finally has the courage to speak to you and she finds out that you already know all her sacred secrets !"

"Oh you're one to talk!" Kiba spat back, "Ten Ten is practically _in love with you_ and you can't even tell!"

Neji frowned, "No she's not."

"Really," Kiba answered sarcastically, "and I thought I was stupid. You know she does! If I'm so oblivious to my feelings towards Ino then you're just a hypocrite! You can read her mind and still know nothing about her!"

"Shut up!" Neji yelled Kiba shoved him.

"No I won't!" Kiba told him, "Oh and another thing, you're over react to everything! Sasuke and Hinata, yeah like they'd ever get together, but you don't want them even catching eye contact. It wasn't the fact that Sasuke was making excuses about his behavior with Hinata it was the fact you're just an over protective freak!"

"I hate you!" Neji said punching Kiba. Kiba punched him back.

Neji disappeared. Kiba turned to him.

They banged into each other.

When they go up and looked at each other…they saw the other…they were themselves again. Neji suddenly felt bad.

"Kiba, I'm-"

But Kiba had poofed away.

* * *

The next day Neji had arrived at the training grounds early. Aside from the turmoil of yesterday he had felt a bit upset with the way he acted to Kiba. As he begun training by himself, Ten Ten appeared.

"Hey Neji." She said shyly. Neji turned to the girl and nodded.

_Looks like he's back to normal_, she thought. Ten Ten cleared her throat.

"Um," she started, "I was wondering about what you said yesterday…about asking me out…we're you joking with me?"

Neji suddenly grew shocked. _What did Kiba tell her?_

"Pardon me," he said nonchalantly, "I didn't catch that."

"Yesterday were you joking by asking me out?" she asked looking worried. Neji looked at her.

He didn't have to read her thoughts. Kiba was right. She did like him…

Neji smiled, "No," he told her, "I wasn't joking…like I said I'll pick you up at 8 tonight?"

Ten Ten glowed and nodded trying to hide her excitement.

_NEJI ASKED ME OUT!_

With that last thought wondering around his head, Neji went to see Kiba.

* * *

Kiba sat on the ground when Neji appeared and was about to leave until Neji spoke.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day." He apologized. Kiba smiled.

"Here," he said giving him a pink frilly apron, "apology accepted, and you're going to need this."

Kiba poofed away and then Hinata suddenly came to her cousin with a plate of cookies.

"Neji thanks for the cookies, you're right you're an amazing baker…" she looked at the apron, "But I had no idea you actually wore that!"

* * *

**Now you know what to do,  
Click the damn button and go review!  
Review like it was 2012 and your life depended on it!  
Remember this was made to make you smile and if I did that then it was worth it!  
The faster you review the faster I update:)  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**


	9. The Prankers Return Part One

**This story had taken me too long to write! I started this on Halloween...and it just took much time to form. This is only the first part of this this chapter...the second one will be put up soon! It's just I want it tooo be AWESOME, so it needs more time!  
Sorry for the wait!  
_xoxo  
Jammy8694_**

* * *

Halloween had dawned to the people of Konah. Sasuke was carving pumpkins, Lee was deciding on what to be when he and Naruto would go trick-or-treating, Choji was stealing candy from little children, and Kiba was popping into giant piles of leaves for fun. Yes fall was among them, and they were all getting ready for the 31st of October.

Especially Shino…

_The Beatle_ loved Halloween; everyone in the S.E.N.E knew it. Naruto loved Christmas, Kiba loved April Fools, Neji loved New Year's, Choji loved Thanksgiving, Lee loved Valentine's day, Shikamaru loved Easter, and Sasuke…Sasuke didn't actually say what his favorite holiday was…but Shino _loved_ Halloween.

Why? You may ask. The pranking. Shino didn't like Halloween for the dressing up. He didn't like it for the candy. He didn't like it for the pumpkins. He liked it for the tricks.

And he had a few lined up today…

He couldn't contain his laughter as he left for the grand opening of the new HQ. Tonight was going to be a living hell for them all…and he wasn't going to miss a single minute of it.

* * *

Neji and Lee were sitting in the training grounds talking. Neji was going on his first actual date with Ten Ten tonight and he was feeling a bit uneased. He'd postponed it too many times and he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

They were supposed to go out last Friday, but Neji had gotten really ill, with a bad case of food poisoning. Shino had given him this quiche thing and it must've been off because he was just too sick to go out. Surprisingly, Shino was fine…but that was Shino…he was the weird one. Then on the Tuesday he and Ten Ten agreed to go out, but she cancelled saying she had lost her purse. Kiba had found it and given it to her saying that he and Shino found it on the ground when they were walking. Then on the following Friday, Gai sensei had over worked them, because he had heard an anonymous tip from someone saying that Kakashi sensei wanted to challenge him on training his students, so they had trained for hours and were just too tired to go out that night. Tonight however…was Halloween.

Neji hated Halloween. He had a bad experience with it growing up. Not that he was grown up now, but he didn't like the idea behind it. Kids dressed up as weirdoes demanding candy? Scary faces carved on pumpkins? Orange and black? It gave him the creeps. Though he would never admit it, he was too easily spooked.

"What are you dressing up as?" Lee asked him whist he stretched. Neji shrugged.

"Nothing," he told him, "I hate dressing up."

Lee frowned, "You're no fun," he told him, "I heard that Ten Ten was going to dress up tonight. You don't want to look like a stiff for your first date."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "What are you dressing up as?" he asked Lee. Lee smiled.

"It's between a superhero," he started, "or Gai sensei."

Neji laughed, "You're choices are bad."

Lee got up and frowned, "Have fun on your lame ass date Neji." He said walking off audibly insulted.

_Asshole!_ Lee thought loudly. Neji frowned and turned.

"You know I can hear you right?" he asked sounding peeved. Lee kept walking.

_Duh! That's the point._ And then Lee ran and was out of sight.

Neji sighed. _If Ten Ten's wearing a costume, I guess I should too._ And he then walked off to go find something to wear.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were walking down the street with bags of candy in both hands. Choji was too happy for words, and was already munching on the many sweets in the bags. Shikamaru sighed.

He didn't understand Choji…no he didn't understand women.

The cute red head on the counter gave them three bags worth of free candy and kept giggling at Choji every time he spoke. The hot blonde in the costume store kept playing with his 'big strong shoulders'. The beautiful brunette assistant kept smiling at him when they were shopping for decorations. It was driving him crazy!

He turned to Choji.

"Choji why are women suddenly finding you irresistible?" he asked his friend bluntly. Choji just smirked.

"Because dear Shikamaru," he began slyly, "I give them what they want."

Shikamaru just stared at his friend and cringed slightly, "What is it that they want?"

Choji's smirk grew, "Just to feel good." he said simply, "You make them feel good and they find you irresistible."

Shikamaru blinked in disbelief, "How do you make them feel good?"

Choji stopped and gave a playful look to his friend, "I give them what they want."

Shikamaru felt himself levitate with frustration, "But you already said that!"

Choji chuckled, "Then why do you keep asking?"

In a troublesome defeat Shikamaru fell silent and they both walked to Choji's house. They were in charge of throwing the Halloween part this year and had lots to do before tonight. Shikamaru though, knew he had to find out what was up with Choji and women; something wasn't right.

* * *

Lee had stormed off to Naruto in absolute frustration. He didn't like it when Neji had made fun of his costume and knew Naruto would agree, because Naruto liked to dress up too. He found the _Indestructible Orange Steal _sitting down by the old bridge with the _Hidden Avenger _and walked up to them ready to vent about Neji.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

Lee frowned, "Neji made fun of my costume choices," he said sounding upset, "He's so stupid and has issues with his inner child."

Sasuke sighed, "Neji has inner child issues…really?" he said sarcastically. Naruto, who didn't really understand sarcasm, turned to Sasuke and frowned.

"You're one to talk," Naruto said, "you practically reek with abandonment issues."

Sasuke frowned feeling slightly peeved, "Yeah yeah I've heard that before." He turned to Lee, "What do you want to be for Halloween?"

Lee stood straighter and prouder when he answered, "Either a superhero or Gai sensei!"

Sasuke just blinked and tried very hard not to laugh. Naruto, on the other hand, laughed anyway. Lee frowned.

"What's wrong with those choices?" he demanded as Naruto grew into hysterics. The blonde ninja looked at his friend and gave a humoured sigh.

"Nothing," he answered still in giggles, "but Lee, really? You can't be either of those for Halloween."

Lee's frown deepened, "Why not?"

"Because," Naruto said, "You're already a superhero. And, you already dress up as Gai sensei. You have to be something different for Halloween."

Sasuke gave an impressed nod towards Naruto's logic, "Yeah," he agreed, "be a tree or something."

Lee sat down and leaned against the bridge, "Then what am I going be for Halloween?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm going be a Hokage for Halloween," he informed. He turned to Sasuke, "What are you going be Sasuke?"

"Nothing," he answered, "I don't do Halloween."

Lee and Naruto exchanged unimpressed looks. Lee turned to Sasuke, "You have to dress up! Choji's party is a costume party."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not going." This time Lee gasped.

"WHAT!" he asked in a melodramatic tone, "Not going! You have to come and you have to dress up!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "It'll be fun!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I hate Halloween. It's just a bunch of people dressing up as total idiots and demanding candy from door to door. It's pointless. Give me one good reason why I should go?"

Naruto and Lee once again exchanged looks but this time they were smirking. They turned back to Sasuke.

"Hinata's going to be there." They both said slyly. Sasuke blushed a bit, remembering to control himself before he turned invisible, and then casually shrugged.

"So?" he asked calmly.

"Soooooo," Naruto replied evilly, "she's going to be there and she's coming trick-or-treating with us, you should come."

Sasuke thought about this for a while. He then sighed.

"What will I be?" he asked. Lee Jumped up with the sudden answer to the question.

"Well," he said giving a bit of a stretch, "you could just put a sheet over your head and pretend to be a ghost. It'll be better in case you disappear because it fits the theme."

Sasuke nodded and both he and Naruto got up. The blonde spoke first.

"We better go to HQ," he said sounding excited, "the grand opening of the base is in a few minutes. I hope they did a good job in my room."

Lee bounced up with excitement, "Oh! But I still need to get a costume," he said sounding peeved, "you guys go on without me I'll quickly dash to the store and meet you there."

Naruto nodded and began to leave. Sasuke turned to Lee and waved, "See you in less than 3 minutes."

* * *

Kiba was afraid.

Kiba was very afraid.

He had been walking with Shino for the past five minutes to the base, and he knew something was wrong…Shino was a lot more silent than usual, which only meant one thing: he was plotting.

Kiba knew his best friend inside and outside. Shino was indefinably plotting, and by the looks of it, against more than one person. The _Flash Voyager_ knew that when Shino made a certain face and hadn't said a few things in a few minutes that he was scheming…and despite his appearance, he was an evil genius. Kiba was just glad to have him as a friend than an enemy…so whatever Shino was doing it would be big…and Kiba knew that because he was his best friend, he'd either get the worst of what Shino had to dish out or the best.

That thought scared him…and on all the days, why on Halloween, did Shino have to go crazy?

Kiba cleared his throat, "Shino?"

Shino, shook his head away from his thoughts, and turned to Kiba, "Yes?" he asked seeming like he was just in a daze, "What's wrong?"

"You're not planning anything…" Kiba started cautiously, "I mean for tonight are you?"

Shino smirked, "Yes," he said evilly, "Yes I am."

Kiba gulped, "Ok," he said sounding a bit afraid, "How about this? If you don't plan anything fucked up to happen to me, I'll help you freak everyone else and I won't tell anyone that you're going to scare them this Halloween, deal?"

Shino stood still for a few minutes and Kiba felt his heart rate quicken. After a few minutes Shino nodded.

"Ok," he said simply, "It' sounds reasonable. Here's what we're going to do…"

As they walked to the base, Shino explained to Kiba the plans he had made for tonight, Kiba's blood grew cold. Shino's plan was fool proof! Some of the little things he had done for the past three weeks towards the S.E.N.E members even contributed to it. No one…literally no one was going to work it out unless Shino told them.

Kiba was afraid.

Kiba was very afraid.

Shino was an evil genius.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the outside of the shack on time. Sasuke who hadn't seen the base in weeks frowned. Outside looked exactly the same…in fact…it looked a hell of a lot worse. There was this crappy fungus growing on the roof now. He cringed slightly.

"This is it?" Naruto asked Shino, Neji and Choji. They had worked on the base most of all. Neji frowned.

"Idiots," he answered to both Naruto and Sasuke, "this is the outside; we made it look even worse for a reason. Come on in."

Everyone's opinion changed as soon as they stepped in the house.

The old shack, which was basically on big room filled with a dirty kitchen to one corner and an even dirtier bathroom on the other corner, now, had painted yellow and white walls and a nice wooden floor. There was a sitting room were the hammock used to be, which had three yellow armchairs and three brown beanbags, two round end tables, an orange shaggy rug, and a two bookcases, barely filled with anything. The kitchen was opposite the sitting room with a raised counter and bar stools separating it from the sitting room. The walls were a deep brown and beige colour and they had somehow managed to fix the stove and the sink, which was now sparkly clean, and had gotten a kettle and a mini fridge. The floor was made of black and white tiles and it even had pots and pans in the new overhead cupboards. The bathroom on the other corner was probably the best improvement. They had built a wall around it and inside were a clean shower and toilet, a medicine cabinet and a new sink. The tiles on the walls were both blue and white and made a pattern that had 'S.E.N.E' on it which added to the suave. The floor were the same colour of the walls and on the floor was a light blue bath rug. The shack was amazing.

"Oh. My. God." Everyone had said in unison. Shikamaru stared at Choji god smaked.

"How could you afford to do all this?" Shikamaru asked in amazement, "It must've cost you a fortune."

Neji shrugged, "Choji got the money." Everyone looked at Choji. He smirked.

"I know a few girls who wanted me to do a few things and they paid me for it." He answered, "It was no trouble at all."

Kiba frowned. He wasn't good at math, but Choji must've done a hell of a lot of work to have made this much money to fix the shack. It couldn't have been just 'a few things'…unless they paid him a lot to do them. He shrug it off.

_Choji's not a prostitute._ He told himself. Neji looked at Kiba in bewilderment and then at Choji. He shook his head and told him to forget about it quickly.

"This place is amazing!" Naruto said, "It must've taken you guys ages to do!"

Lee shook his head, "I did most of it." He said, "This took me less than ten minutes to do."

Sasuke frowned, "Than why have you guys been working in here for so long?"

Shino smiled, "Because," he told them, "We spent a lot of time making the new extension and our own individual rooms."

Naruto gasped, "We have our own rooms!" he then looked around, "but…how?"

Sasuke sighed, "Even I knew about the extension."

Choji walked to the end of the sitting room and grabbed on to a hooked piece of wood on the floor. The floor suddenly latched forwards to revile a staircase going down. Everyone nodded in approval. Naruto gave a slight fan girl shriek.

"WOW!" he said, "That's so cool!"

"Come on," Choji said signaling to come down. Everyone followed him into the well lit staircase which lead into a tunnel.

The stairs were obviously molded using Shino's powers and then had wood bolted into them to make them look nicer. The tunnel was the same, except the wood on the walls and ceiling were painted beige. They stopped when they saw four doors on both sides of the tunnel, each of them painted a different colour, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and white, and on the doors were the names of different S.E.N.E.

It wasn't rocket science. Everyone knew that each door lead to one of their rooms. Naruto jumped in delight.

"How'd you guys know that my favorite colour was orange?" he asked as he ran into his new room. Everyone sighed.

"I don't know," Shikamaru began, "you, the _Indestructible Orange Steel_, who wears an orange jumpsuit all the time? We just guessed."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Shikamaru and turned to his room. He frowned.

"All the rooms are the same size," he asked. Neji nodded.

The room wasn't that bad. The walls were orange, and the carpet was a deep red-orange, and there was a desk and a bookcase and a bed with orange sheets and covers…but Naruto frowned still.

"How'd you guys get the bed in here?" Sasuke asked before him, "It couldn't have fit."

Neji cleared his throat, "Do you guys remember the latest Hyuga burglary?"

Everyone nodded. Neji smirked, "Well…Kiba and I borrowed without the intention of ever bringing back eight beds."

Shikamaru blinked, "You guys managed to steal from the Hyugas, made the front page of a newspaper, and compromised the very existence of surveillance security and you only took eight beds?"

Kiba shook his head, "And a solar panel and light bulbs." He added, "How else do you think this place will run, on thin air?"

Lee laughed, "You guys are so sneaky."

Sasuke shook his heads, "You guys are idiots," he answered, "you could've taken more."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Stealing is bad," he told him, "Grandma Tsunade said so."

And with that they all finished up with the tour.

* * *

Neji sat on his bed and sighed. He had been given the white room, and found it slightly comforting how the absence of colour in his room made him feel a lot calmer. But he was still pretty nervous.

What was he going to wear to his date tonight?

A costume now seemed appropriate. Ten Ten said she wanted to go to Choji's Halloween party afterwards, so he would have to dress up anyway. But Neji just didn't know what to wear?

As he gave an annoyed sigh Shino came in. Neji grew uncomfortable. He was secretly afraid of Shino…but then again, who wasn't?

"I hear you're having trouble finding a costume," Shino said, "I'm here to help. Hinata said that Sakura said that Ino told her that she found out that Ten Ten's going as Lady Tsunade. You should go as Orochimaru."

Before Neji had enough time to read Shino's thoughts, Shino left. The only thing playing in his mind were the images of very _very__** very**_ naked women doing unwomanly things to each other. Neji first smirked and then shuddered and then raised his eyebrow.

He had found his costume.

* * *

Neji walked into Lee's green room and screamed. There to his absolute horror was Lee dressed up in nothing but tight black briefs and covered in green body paint. Neji just stared at him.

"What," he began slowly catching his breath, "are you wearing?"

Lee smiled at him, "It's my costume."

Neji looked Lee from head to toe. He sighed.

"You know that you look like the Green Giant except without the clothes right?" he asked him. Lee frowned.

"I'm dressed up as the Hulk," he said annoyance leaking in his tone, "what do you want?"

Neji shook his head, "I decided to go as Orochimaru as my costume," he said, "can you help with the make up?"

Lee laughed, "Orochimaru?" he repeated, "That's the gayest thing ever."

"Says the guy covered in green paint and black underwear." Neji spat back, "I just came here to ask for your help, but that was a mistake."

Lee laughed, _Come here you idiot_, he thought bringing his Halloween make up set. Neji sat on the bed as Lee looked at him and smirked.

_You're going to be the prettiest Orochimaru ever!_ He thought. And with that, Neji sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. Naruto thrusted the bag into his hands and looked at him sternly. They were both in Sasuke's blue room getting ready to go out trick-or-treating.

"I think this is a bad idea," Sasuke said as Naruto put on his Hokage costume, "We can get all the candy we want from Choji's party, and it's not safe walking out in the dark, and these costumes are a bit much, and-"

"Shut up complaining will you?" Naruto asked sounding annoyed, "You're just nervous that we're going trick-or-treating with _Hinata._"

Sasuke blushed. Naruto turned and saw his body standing without his legs. He sighed.

"I thought you said you were getting better at the whole control thing," he said to his disappearing friend, "Turn visible again!"

Sasuke smirked at him and then went fully invisible. Naruto grunted and then turned back around to finish his costume. Sasuke sighed turning fully visible again.

"I'm supposed to be a ghost right?" he asked Naruto, "So do I just put a sheet over my head or white powder on my face?"

"A sheet over your head, so that when you blush before going invisible," Naruto started easily, "Hinata won't know it's because of her."

Sasuke turned around and looked Naruto in the eye, "Ok," he said raising his hand to him, his arm was half gone, "get this into your stupid little head. I don't like Hinata. I don't even _know_ Hinata. I am an Uchiha and Uchihas don't get crushes; we get swarms of girls dying to get our attention and willing to kill each other just too even get considered to be with me. We Uchihas don't go after people like _Hinata._"

Naruto laughed, "Ok," he said to him, "but you might want to tell Hinata that with another arm and some clothes on."

Sasuke looked down realizing that he was butt ass naked…again, and armless. He sighed and turned to Naruto.

"I think I'll just but the powder on my face," he said, "A sheet would get in the way of me becoming invisible."

* * *

Shikamaru stretched as he hung the last of the decorations on the ceiling. He then flew over to Choji who was half merged between the wall and the ceiling hanging the last of the plastic bats on the ceiling as well. When he was finished, Shikamaru helped him down.

"Ok," he said wiping the sweat off his brow, "That's the last of them."

"Great." Choji answered, "Now we can relax."

The door bell rang. Shikamaru sighed, "I'll get it."

Shino stood outside with an unusual smile plastered on his face. Shikamaru shivered.

"Shino," he answered, "You here to help."

"Oh no," he replied, "I was just here because I wanted to tell you the most delightful little story a small adorable little boy told me. Get Choji here as well."

Shikamaru frowned, "Ok." He turned to Choji, "Hey, Shino's here and he has something to tell us."

Choji walked up next to Shikamaru and smiled, "Hey Shino," he answered, "What's up?"

Shino smiled…his creepy smile, and began, "I was walking past the cemetery when I saw this little boy crying. Naturally I, being the nice person I am, decided to ask the boy what was wrong. He told me the funniest story about his little brother."

Shikamaru yawned, "Oh did he now." He answered, "What did he tell you?"

Shino's smile grew, "Oh he told me that one day, his little brother was playing with him in the basement. He had gone for a few minutes and when he returned to the basement his brother had said that he had missed him and decided to make some friends whilst he was away. The boy didn't understand what his little brother meant by new friends so he decided that they must've been his imaginary friends. They kept playing in the basement for weeks, but the boy realized that every time he left to get something, his little brother would always be sad because he missed his friends. So one day, just for fun, the boy asked his brother to go and meet his friends. The brother said it was fine and for the first time went deeper and deeper into the basement. As expected the little boy didn't see any of his brother's friends…but when he turned for a moment and looked back he saw them…all of them, and they were taking his little brother away with them. The little boy begged his brother to stay…but his brother said no. His brother wanted to play with his friends and they never saw the little boy again. Oh, here comes the funny part, the little brother's friends were dead…and so the little brother could be just like his friends…they killed him and dragged his soul to hell."

Choji blinked, "What!" he asked in shock, "Shino how in the hell is that funny?"

Shikamaru nodded. His face grew a bit green. Shino laughed.

"It's funny because it's Halloween," Shino said, "just something for you to ponder."

And with that Shino left. Shikamaru turned to Choji.

"You weren't creeped out by that were you?" he asked trying his best to sound un-phazed.

"Defiantly not." Choji said gulping and shaking his head, "Let's go back inside."

* * *

Kiba dusted the dust off his shirt he had gotten when he was done at the basement. He had finished putting a bunch of gross plastic arms and legs and torsos and heads all over the place and quickly left. Shino had him on a very tight schedule…and he was already late. He gave a slight sigh and popped out to his next destination.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. What's Shino gonna do!  
Well...  
You'll just have to wait and see!  
I know, but just for the thrill of it, if you review and tell me your ideas, the best one (not the right one;]) may get picked for an extra trick on the S.E.N.E!  
So now you know what to do,  
Click the damn button and go review!  
Review! ReViEw! REVIEW!  
The more reviews i get the faster I update, and remember this story was made with the intention of putting a smile on your face:)  
_xoxo  
Jammy8694_**


	10. Author's note

**Author's note**:

Hey guys, I'm sorry but lately I've been to busy to udate any of my stories due to a LOT of exam revision. But, I just wanted to say that now I really want to start betaing other people's stories so if you're in need of a beta PM me. I will be updating soon but right now it would be nice to try something new as well:)

_**xoxo**_  
_**Jammy8694**_


End file.
